Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Mukuro avait toujours été comme ça. Indépendant, séducteur, charismatique, et rebelle. Un vrai salaud, multipliant les coups d'un soir dans le seul but de satisfaire sa libido. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et ne bouleverse son monde. UA, yaoi, parings divers, un peu de OOC par moments. /!\ Fanfiction mise en pause, chapitres sortis à rythme très lent /!\
1. Introduction

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 1 : Introduction]

Disclaimer : Reborn n'est pas à moi. Sinon, une bonne partie des fanfictions postées sur ce site auraient été adaptée en anime. *v*

Pairing : secret (pour le moment, évidemment).

Note de l'auteur : Elle est enfin là ! Toute fraîche, toute neuve, toute belle… Ma nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres ! Les personnages sont totalement OOC, mais tout va bien vu que c'est un UA, et que la vie est belle ! Youhou ! (Non, ceci n'est pas un pétage de plombs, ma réaction est totalement justifiée, surtout quand on voit les tonnes de fanfictions qui n'ont même pas dépassé le stade du premier chapitre et qui traînent toujours dans mes dossiers). Sinon, je trouve ce premier chapitre un peu court, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. u.u

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Mukuro effaça avec application le numéro de son portable. Cette jeune blonde avait beau être très jolie, une fois avec elle avait suffi pour qu'il sache qu'il ne se reverrait pas. Le jeune homme laissa un mot bref sur la table de la cuisine – il regretterait sans doute ce confortable, et surtout gigantesque duplex – avant de quitter les lieux comme un voleur. La fille lui en voudrait sans doute beaucoup, elle essaierait de le rappeler, peut être plusieurs fois, et ne manquerait pas de lui faire la peau si elle le croisait à nouveau. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être compliquées… Mukuro balança son sac sur son épaule – celui qui contenait toutes ses affaires – et prit les transports pour rentrer chez lui, à savoir un petit appartement au cœur de la ville.

Rokudo Mukuro venait d'entamer sa vingt-troisième année. Malgré ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté et ses yeux vairons, quelque chose en lui poussait les gens à lui faire confiance et à l'apprécier au premier coup d'œil. Une sorte de charisme inégalable dont profitait bien son détenteur. Mukuro était intelligent, calme et souriant, malgré sa fâcheuse manie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à jouer les Don Juan. Car oui, ce jeune homme, si gentil à première vue, était un véritable tombeur. Un vrai salaud, pour dire la vérité. Bien sûr, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué – après tout, les gens qu'il mettait dans son lit étaient toujours consentants.

Mukuro, si il était doué pour les études, les avait quittées dès que possible pour travailler. Après tout, apprendre ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait juste être autonome et vivre de lui-même. Une fois son baccalauréat en poche, il avait déguerpi de la maison familiale. Il avait essayé beaucoup de boulots différents, de vendeur à chauffeur en passant par diverses enseignes locales. Actuellement, le jeune homme travaillait dans un café comme serveur, métier qui se révélait distrayant malgré la paye trop peu élevée à son goût. Pour faire simple, Mukuro vivait le jour présent, sans se soucier du reste – « libre » était le mot qui lui convenait le mieux. Cela faisait longtemps que sa famille avait cessé de lui demander de ses nouvelles – après tout il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul – et il vivait juste comme il fallait, quoique certaines fins de mois soient parfois dures.

Le jeune homme pesta en entendant son portable sonner – sans doute la fille qu'il venait de laisser tomber et dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus le nom. Il laissa l'appareil continuer de diffuser sa musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, s'attirant quelques regards noirs dans le bus. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. L'appartement qu'il occupait n'était pas très grand ni en ordre – inutile de mentionner les vêtements sales qui s'entassaient partout dans le studio. Mukuro regarda sa montre : dix-huit heures trente. Il lâcha le sac contenant ses affaires, qui alla s'écraser au sol, avant de se déshabiller en se rendant à la salle de bain. Pour une fois, ce soir il dormirait seul. Son portable sonna une seconde fois – Tsuna, ce type avec qui il avait eu le malheur de coucher un soir et qui ne le lâchait plus depuis, un vrai pot de colle – il l'ignora et alluma le jet d'eau chaude.

Mukuro sentit le liquide glisser sur tout son corps, détendant ses muscles au passage. Il observa rapidement son corps dans le miroir installé non loin. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Quatre suçons. Cette fille était un vrai vampire pour lui laisser de telles marques – elles mettraient bien deux ou trois jours avant de disparaître. Un peu agacé, il se détourna de sa propre contemplation pour finir de se laver. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine où il sortit des restes qu'il fit réchauffer avant de s'affaler dans le canapé devant la télé. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant l'heure tardive, Mukuro se releva et alla se coucher. Après tout, il travaillait le lendemain, et il aurait besoin d'être en forme.

#

Un bruit strident retentit dans la chambre, aussitôt coupé par la main qui s'abattit sur le coupable, à savoir un réveil électronique qui semblait résistant vu le nombre de coups semblables qu'il avait dû encaisser. Mukuro se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans une parfaite imitation du zombie de base. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été du matin, et ne le serait sans doute jamais – sérieux handicap lorsque l'on sait que son travail lui imposait de se lever chaque matin à six heures. Après une douche rapide, un petit déjeuner tout aussi bref et une courte séance de coiffage/habillage, il partit pour travailler.

Mukuro appréciait son travail du moment. Il aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans le café où il travaillait, et il était divertissant d'observer les gens qui entraient ou sortaient de l'établissement – tous types de personnes, des plus farfelus aux plus banals. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce café qu'il avait rencontré ses plus récentes conquêtes – faisant au passage perdre à l'établissement ses habitués. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires où il enfila son uniforme de serveur – un simple costume noir et blanc, trop banal à son goût – avant de se diriger vers la salle principale.

Le café où travaillait Mukuro n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit c'était l'un de ces établissements à la française, de style chic et mondain, qui attirait beaucoup de couples et de jeunes gens. Si les prix étaient aberrants, cela n'empêchait pas les clients de revenir, et même certains étudiants trouvaient l'argent pour se payer les pâtisseries de luxe.

Au moment même où Mukuro entra dans la salle, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans vraiment chercher à savoir quoi. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il comprit qu'une paire d'yeux était braquée sur lui. Une paire d'yeux qui lui était un peu trop familière et qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir. Le garçon qui l'observait depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement était de petite taille. Ses courts cheveux châtains surmontaient un visage presque enfantin tellement il était innocent ses yeux couleur noisette semblaient luire d'admiration et d'amour pour Mukuro, à un tel point que celui-ci recula par réflexe de quelques pas, malgré la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient.

Ce garçon, assit à la table faisant l'angle de la pièce, se nommait Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il avait actuellement dix-neuf ans et venait d'entrer dans une fac de droit. Malgré ses airs innocents et ses sourires timides qui le rendaient adorable, Mukuro aurait préféré ne plus jamais le revoir. Il l'avait rencontré six mois plus tôt, alors qu'il lui était « malencontreusement » rentré dedans. Un sourire charmeur, une phrase toute faite, déjà répétée des milliards de fois, et il avait embarqué le plus jeune dans le premier hôtel trouvé… C'était sans compter que Tsunayoshi n'avait absolument pas prit cela à la légère, et, voyant les draps vides à son réveil, ce dernier en avait conclu que son désormais amour n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le réveiller en partant – car si il l'aimait, alors l'inconnu dont il n'apprendrait le nom que plus tard ne pouvait que penser comme lui…

Mukuro retint une grimace en se remémorant comment Tsunayoshi l'avait rappelé le lendemain pour avoir de ses nouvelles – comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Depuis, il ne l'avait plus lâché. Chaque matin, il recevait un message lui souhaitant une bonne journée, et chaque soir un autre pour lui dire bonne nuit – il avait de la chance quand il n'en recevait pas le midi. Souvent, Tsunayoshi se rendait au café où il travaillait et parfois il retrouvait des lettres de lui parmi ses factures et papiers officiels. Une fois, il avait même fait semblant d'être absent alors que l'étudiant s'acharnait sur l'interphone. En bref : Sawada Tsunayoshi était un stalker*, doublé d'un imbécile incapable de voir qu'il n'était rien pour Mukuro. Un véritable cauchemar ambulant pour ce dernier.

Bien sûr, Mukuro savait qu'il n'était en rien dangereux, mais la présence constante de quelqu'un derrière lui finirait par le rendre paranoïaque, il en était certain. Le serveur décida d'ignorer l'unique client présent dans le café dès neuf heures du matin, et laissa le soin à l'un de ses collègues d'aller prendre la commande du jeune monsieur.

Il tira un peu sur sa veste pour en effacer les plis, et alla vérifier si tout se passait bien en cuisine. Certains jours, Mukuro se demandait à quoi cela servait de se présenter au café à neuf heures, alors que les clients n'arrivaient généralement pas avant la pause déjeuner…

#

« Bon appétit ! Au fait, j'étais au café ce matin, mais je pense que tu ne m'as pas remarqué… tu étais fatigué, non ? »

Mukuro replia son portable dans un claquement sec en soupirant. Bien sûr que si, il avait remarqué que Tsunayoshi le dévorait littéralement des yeux. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué, vu l'intensité de son regard. Le jeune homme ouvrit sa boîte à repas et se dépêcha de manger avant de reprendre son service. Il avala rapidement les légumes marinés et les boulettes de viande – achetés le matin même à la supérette la plus proche – avant de se relever. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que son costume n'était pas trop froissé, puis se rendit dans la salle. Il fut soulagé en remarquant que l'étudiant n'était pas là, et alla directement chercher les commandes des clients.

Regards furtifs, sourires aguicheurs mais discrets, caresse invisible du bout des doigts en tendant une tasse ou une assiette… Décidemment, Mukuro adorait ce métier, quoique il fût parfois ennuyeux. L'établissement attirait beaucoup de jeunes filles, adeptes de pâtisseries, et il ne se privait pas de les faire rougir dès que possible. Il se sentait à son aise – un peu comme un chasseur à portée de ses proies – même si il pensait ardemment à changer de métier : il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une routine quotidienne, ce serait trop ennuyeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit signe à ses collègues qu'il prenait sa pause, et fit un clin d'œil assorti à son sourire à la jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes et qui lui avait rendu plusieurs de ses regards de façon assez… séduisante.

* * *

* Un stalker est un harceleur (traduction anglais/français), c'est-à-dire une personne… Eh bien, qui harcèle, tout simplement. x)

Note de fin : le titre de cette fanfiction, « le hasard fait bien les choses », m'est venu tout seul après que j'ai écrit le second chapitre (j'écrit les chapitres à l'avance, et je les publie au compte-gouttes en attendant d'avoir fini la fanfiction… sadique ? Meuuuuh nan !). Je ne sais pas si il est bien choisi ou non, je suis un peu sceptique là-dessus… A vous de voir.


	2. Rencontre

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 2 : Rencontre]

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, le 6918 ne serait plus un rêve mais une réalité… Tiens, je fais de la poésie maintenant ? Je m'étonne moi-même. u.u

Pairing : Bon, ok, j'imagine que tout le monde a une petite idée du pairing, mais bon… je le garde secret encore un peu (même si c'est pas vraiment un secret… 'fin bref).

**Rencontre**

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Mukuro. Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune femme rencontrée la veille était intéressée par lui. Seulement, au lieu de feindre l'incompréhension – ce que faisaient la plupart de ses conquêtes en se rendant compte qu'il les laissait – elle avait eu un sourire et avait simplement dit :

« T'inquiètes pas, pour moi aussi t'étais juste un coup d'un soir. Je garde quand même ton numéro au cas où, okay ? »

Il avait apprécié cette fille, et sa façon de parler sans mâcher ses mots. Intelligente. Pas comme toutes celles qui avaient déjà des projets de mariage au bout de deux jours. Elle lui ressemblait un peu, dans un sens. Seulement voilà, Mukuro était Mukuro, et il se serait étonné lui-même en la rappelant plus tard.

Il était à peine quatre heures du matin quand il poussa la porte de l'hôtel où il avait passé la nuit. Pour une fois, il n'était pas fatigué en se levant tôt, même si son porte-monnaie faisait grise mine. La prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte de faire payer l'hôtel à sa conquête. Il était trop tôt pour se rendre au café, mais trop tard pour rentrer chez lui et se reposer un peu. Le jeune homme flâna donc un peu, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il marchait dans la rue.

Il voulait changer de boulot, c'était décidé. Sa paye n'était plus suffisante pour payer les nombreuses nuits qu'il passait à l'hôtel, et les propriétaires commençaient à râler à force de recevoir leur loyer en retard. Mukuro releva la tête : le ciel commençait tout juste à virer au gris. Il n'avait pas vraiment de solution : soit il changeait de travail, soit il changeait de logement. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en songeant à cette possibilité. Si il choisissait un appartement moins cher – de toute façon il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dedans – il n'aurait pas à suivre toutes ces démarches ennuyeuses pour démissionner.

Mukuro continua de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Il donna un coup de pied dans une canette vide qui traînait là, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le soleil s'était déjà levé. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était près de huit heures, et il décida de se rendre directement au café sans repasser par chez lui.

#

« Mukuro, tu es en retard ! fit Haru sur un ton de reproche.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, se justifia l'accusé avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est bon, ça passe pour cette fois… Mais ne me fait pas le même coup chaque matin, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de se rendre aux vestiaires, faussant compagnie à sa patronne – Miura Haru, une jeune femme charmante mais qui pouvait également se montrer effrayante. Il enfila, comme il le faisait chaque matin, son uniforme noir et blanc, avant d'aller aider ses collègues.

Aujourd'hui était un dimanche. C'était pour les serveurs le jour le plus pénible de la semaine, mais également celui où ils gagnaient le plus. Il est bien connu que le week-end, moins de gens travaillent, et donc plus de personnes venaient s'asseoir tranquillement pour discuter, boire le thé ou manger les délicieux gâteaux proposés. C'était toujours le dimanche que le café devenait trop petit pour accueillir les clients qui attendaient sagement que des tables se libèrent pour certains, tandis que d'autres faisaient un scandale ou repartaient en grognant. Mukuro n'aimait pas le dimanche, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce jour-là, il travaillait de neuf à vingt-deux heures, et que sa patronne lui faisait faire des heures supplémentaires sur sa pause du midi, histoire de faire encore un peu plus de bénéfice. Un autre point à noter était que le dimanche, le café était bondé, et donc bruyant, et que généralement le serveur finissait la journée avec un mal de crâne abominable.

Ignorant ces préoccupations, Mukuro attrapa son bloc-notes et se rendit vers une table pour prendre la commande. Les deux garçons assis en face l'un de l'autre n'étaient jamais venus ici, il en était quasiment certain. Le premier, un grand brun plutôt musclé et au teint halé, affichait un sourire joyeux en rigolant, alors que son compagnon – un petit nerveux aux cheveux gris, puant le tabac à plein nez – semblait gêné et agacé par son attitude.

« Bonjour messieurs, sourit Mukuro – ou plutôt grimaça, alors que l'odeur de cigarette venait lui chatouiller les narines. Avez-vous décidé de ce que vous prendrez ?

- Je vais prendre un _strawberry cake_*, annonça le plus petit en grognant à moitié, hostile.

- Alors je prend la même chose, sourit son compagnon.

- Que… Pourquoi tu prends pareil que moi ?!

- Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, avoua le brun en rigolant.

- C'est pas une raison ! »

Mukuro ignora la dispute naissante, et retourna en cuisine pour annoncer la commande. C'était à cause de clients bruyants comme ces deux-là que sa tête commençait à résonner. Entre les allers-retours pour prendre les commandes, prévenir les pâtissiers, et aller servir ces mêmes commandes, ce métier était définitivement épuisant. Le jeune homme allait prendre sa pause déjeuner, quand Haru le stoppa, le faisant une fois de plus faire des heures supplémentaires à peine rémunérées.

#

Mukuro grogna en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il avait passé une journée épuisante, et était pressé d'aller retrouver ses cachets d'aspirines, accompagnés par une bonne douche. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, qui le mena rapidement au dernier étage – celui de son appartement. Le jeune homme enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Il allait rentrer chez lui, quand il remarqua que la porte de ses voisins de palier était ouverte.

Le studio dont la porte faisait face à la sienne était à vendre depuis plusieurs mois, mais personne n'avait jamais été intéressé, c'est pourquoi quand la voix de l'agent immobilier résonna à l'intérieur, Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de prier pour rester seul à son étage, sans voisin pour le déranger. C'était sans compter sur sa malchance désormais légendaire.

A peine avait-il retiré ses chaussures que des coups retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte. Avec un soupir, le serveur ouvrit, pour tomber face à face avec un homme. Il était plus petit que lui, avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris acier. Il aurait pu paraître assez banal si son regard n'avait pas été plus froid que la banquise elle-même. Sur le coup, Mukuro fut assez décontenancé, et ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut seulement après plusieurs secondes à se dévisager mutuellement que l'inconnu lâcha d'une voix froide :

« Je suis votre nouveau voisin, Hibari Kyōya.

- … et ? demanda Mukuro, toute sa flegme et son assurance retrouvées. »

Le brun le dévisagea, presque étonné. Son regard se durcit, et quand il rouvrit la bouche, le serveur fut surpris de voir qu'il avait la chair de poule.

« Je venais juste vous en informer, comme le veut la politesse.

- Je suis Rokudo Mukuro, se présenta le jeune homme en souriant, malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient. Désolé si j'ai été malpoli, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Un sourire, infime retroussement des lèvres supérieures, naquit sur le visage de l'inconnu. Mukuro était incapable de dire si il avait apprécié les excuses, car il n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons sans même un « au revoir ». Dès que le brun fut hors de vue, il soupira en refermant la porte. Il tâcherait de retenir ce nom : Hibari Kyōya.

Le jeune homme attrapa une plaquette de cachets d'aspirines, en prit deux et les avala rapidement avec un peu d'eau. Finalement, l'arrivée d'un voisin ne se révèlerait sans doute pas si dérangeante que cela, après tout il ne passait qu'un quart de ses nuits chez lui… Ce court dialogue avait cependant suffi à Mukuro pour qu'il s'intéresse un peu au brun. Malgré son costume cravate, il avait pu remarquer le corps fin mais musclé du jeune homme, ainsi que la finesse de son visage. Une très belle personne, sans aucun doute. Cependant, son attitude envers lui semblait si froide et distante qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui…

Évacuant tout pensée de sa tête, Mukuro se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche, détachant au passage ses longs cheveux bleutés maintenus en une queue de cheval durant la journée. Il verrait bien comment tourneraient les choses, pensa-t-il en allumant le jet d'eau chaude.

* * *

* J'ai préféré mettre les noms de gâteaux en anglais, je trouve ça plus mignon que « gâteau à la fraise ».

Petit défi : J'offre un drabble à celui ou celle qui découvre qui est la jeune femme avec qui Mukuro a passé la nuit (celle qui ne mâche pas ses mots, dans les premiers paragraphes). =)

Note de fin (important pour ceux qui, comme moi, visualisent mentalement les personnages en lisant un texte) : Étant donné que cette fanfiction est un UA, j'ai pioché dans les personnages normaux et dans ceux du futur en fonction de ce que je voulais… Voilà donc un petit récapitulatif… Mukuro, Kyōya, et Haru : TYL. Les autres sont ceux du présent (même Tsuna, qui est censé avoir dix-neuf ans, je sais).


	3. Fantasmes

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 3 : Fantasmes]

Disclaimer : Reborn ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages présents dans ce chapitre… *en mode déprime*

Pairing : Ok, le pairing secret n'est plus secret… Mais en fait, y'a beaucoup de pairings dans cette fanfiction, maintenant que je regarde bien ! Donc à vous de trouver lequel est le pairing phare parmi tous ceux présents, haha ! -bus-

**Fantasmes**

Mukuro avait toujours été un tombeur. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne en particulier, et ses fantasmes n'avaient jamais mis en scène quelqu'un d'autre que des inconnus aux visages floutés. Il n'avait jamais pensé à se marier, à avoir enfin une relation stable ou encore à se fidéliser à qui que ce soit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que, alors qu'il faisait une fellation digne d'un film pornographique à sa dernière conquête, le visage de Hibari Kyōya lui revenait sans cesse en tête ? Pourtant, le jeune homme avec qui il allait coucher – la tournure des évènements ne laissait aucun doute sur la question – ne ressemblait en rien à son nouveau voisin, avec sa tignasse blanche et ses yeux mauves. Même sa voix était trop différente pour être confondue avec celle du brun. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement pour laisser son esprit vagabonder dans un tel moment. Apparemment, Byakudan – ou quelque chose y ressemblant – sembla également remarquer son moment d'absence, car il lui glissa à l'oreille un « je suis ici » très sensuel qui fit perdre ses moyens au serveur, pourtant habitué à ce genre de choses. Se reprenant instantanément, Mukuro eut un sourire avant d'embrasser fougueusement son vis-à-vis.

#

Mukuro repoussa les draps, encore somnolent. La place à ses côtés était vide, et le soleil cognait furieusement contre les carreaux, rappelant au jeune homme qu'il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille. Sur la table, une écriture inconnue s'étalait :

« Je dois y aller, mais je te laisse tout de même mon numéro, n'hésite pas à rappeler !

p.s : je ne sais pas qui est Kyōya, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de crier son nom cette nuit… »

Le tout était accompagné du numéro en question et d'une signature – à quoi bon mentionner son prénom, de toute façon il ne s'en souviendrait pas… Mukuro soupira silencieusement, et attrapa son portable, décidant de prévenir sa patronne qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait le soumis avec un homme, mais si l'acte était très agréable, le lendemain l'était généralement beaucoup moins, et les courbatures étaient bien présentes. De plus, la fatigue accumulée par les nuits blanches passées ces dernières semaines devenait insupportable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme envoya un texto à sa patronne, espérant que celle-ci avalerait l'excuse du « je suis malade », qui était après tout assez banale et fréquente. Il envoya son portable à l'autre bout du lit et s'enroula dans les draps, alors que des pensées obscures l'envahissaient.

Hibari Kyōya. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que ce dernier avait emménagé dans l'appartement voisin au sien. Il était du genre glaçon, mais en plus banal. Le japonais de base, avec ses courts cheveux de jais, ses yeux en amende et sa petite taille. Mukuro, au contraire, avait toujours voulu sortir du lot, et avait toujours rejeté ce qui faisait de lui un humain ordinaire. C'était peut être ce qui l'énervait en regardant Hibari Kyōya : malgré son style d'une surprenante banalité, quelque chose en lui, une sorte de charisme incroyable – effroyable – faisait que les gens le remarquaient instantanément.

Ce n'était pas une aura chaleureuse, sympathique et séduisante comme celle de Mukuro c'était comme une sensation glacée, pleine d'élégance et de fierté qui transperçait ceux qui le rencontraient. Peut être était-il jaloux de cet homme si impressionnant, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Tout chez lui l'énervait et l'attirait à la fois. Ses sentiments s'entremêlaient, trop confus pour être distingués.

Agacé par ses propres pensées, Mukuro repoussa violemment les draps avant de se lever. Ses hanches et le bas de son dos l'élançaient à chaque pas – le gars de la nuit passée n'y était pas allé de main morte – mais son état d'irritation le poussa à attraper ses vêtements pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir : des cernes ornaient chacun de ses yeux, ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés pendant l'acte de la veille, et le nombre de suçons avait augmenté sur sa clavicule et ses épaules. Le jeune homme se demanda un moment pourquoi tous ses coups d'un soir trouvaient amusant – excitant ? – de lui faire des suçons tous plus voyants les uns que les autres, son irritation augmentant avec cette réflexion. En soupirant, il entreprit de démêler sa longue queue de cheval avant d'allumer l'eau.

#

Quand le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, son portable s'affolait, vibrant avec insistance sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel. Deux messages s'affichaient à l'écran : un premier de Haru, qui lui souhaitait un bon « rétablissement », et le second de Tsunayoshi, qui l'informait qu'il se rendrait chez lui dans l'après-midi.

Décidemment, aujourd'hui était son jour de malchance, pensa Mukuro. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être courbaturé comme jamais, exténué, et obsédé par l'image de son glaçon de voisin, il fallait en plus que Tsunayoshi vienne lui rendre visite. Tant pis, il ferait semblant d'être absent, comme d'habitude…

Le jeune homme attrapa ses affaires, et quitta la chambre d'hôtel d'une démarche digne d'un pingouin. Il sentait la migraine poindre, et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement minuscule et en désordre total, pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Dormir. Il paya rapidement la nuit passée à l'hôtel, et songea qu'il devrait arrêter de dépenser de l'argent inutilement. Il sortit du bâtiment et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

#

« Euh… Bonjour, je suis un ami de Rokudo Mukuro, votre voisin. Est-ce que vous savez si il est absent pour longtemps ? demanda une vois rendue aigue par la timidité. »

Hibari Kyōya se retourna, étonné qu'on lui demande un renseignement sur son voisin. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'habiter en face de chez lui il n'était pas son ami, tout juste une connaissance qu'il était loin d'apprécier.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix froide qui fit sursauter son interlocuteur.

- Ah… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa l'inconnu. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant que le jeune garçon avait l'air très déçu, presque désespéré. Ainsi, cet ananas ridicule avait de véritables amis ? L'air dépité du châtain lui faisait réellement pitié, aussi décida-t-il de lui donner un petit renseignement :

« Rokudo Mukuro… »

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le plus jeune redressait la tête avec espoir. Cela paraissait tellement important pour lui que ça en devenait inquiétant, pensa le japonais. Il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Rokudo Mukuro est rarement chez lui. Il passe beaucoup de nuits dehors ; je le vois souvent revenir ici au petit matin. Il sera sans doute là ce soir ou demain. »

Agacé, il vit le petit baisser à nouveau la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il lui donnait une information, et il le remerciait en se mettant à pleurer lamentablement ? Bien, après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire. Hibari Kyōya tourna donc les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

#

L'asiatique était rentré chez lui depuis une bonne demi-heure, et les pleurs du garçon résonnaient toujours dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Quel âge avait cet enfant pour sangloter ainsi pendant tout ce temps ? Quand allait-il s'arrêter ? Hibari Kyōya sentait l'énervement faire lentement place à la pitié. Finalement, après avoir patienté pendant plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, il ouvrit la porte, découvrant le châtain recroquevillé dans une position enfantine, adossé contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

« En attendant votre ami, vous pouvez rentrer, fit-il sur un ton glacial en désignant son propre appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte. »

Le jeune homme renifla misérablement avant de se relever, acceptant la proposition. L'intérieur du studio, quoique petit, était ordonné et propre. Il s'assit sur le canapé, intimidé, alors que le brun allait chercher quelque chose à boire. Ce dernier revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre de limonade et des glaçons. Le châtain prit doucement la boisson avant de demander, gêné :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom ?

- Hibari Kyōya.

- Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit-il avec un sourire timide – forcé ?

- Rokudo Mukuro a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important pour vous, remarqua Hibari Kyōya d'une voix froide qui n'engageait pourtant pas à la conversation. »

Il vit Tsunayoshi se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. C'était tellement pathétique que la pitié reprenait le dessus, en lui. Il garda cependant les yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon, attendant qu'il réagisse autrement à sa remarque. Au bout d'un moment, un peu calmé, le châtain releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu acier de son interlocuteur.

« Je… Je suis… amoureux de Mukuro, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, comme si il avait peur de sa réaction – voyant que ce fait ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, il continua. Je… Je l'ai rappelé plusieurs fois… je lui ai envoyé beaucoup de messages… mais il n'a jamais répondu… Pourtant, ce soir-là, ça ne pouvait que être de l'amour ! C'était ça ! »

Tsunayoshi se remit à pleurer, alors que Hibari Kyōya, impassible, se promettait intérieurement de s'expliquer avec son voisin à la première occasion. Il avait vite comprit que ce dernier était un séducteur, voir même un pervers… mais faire souffrir ainsi ce jeune homme, dont il était sans doute le premier amour, était impardonnable.

* * *

Pour ce qui est du mini défi proposé au chapitre précédent, la réponse était... Bianchi ! Une Bianchi trèèèèès OOC, mais Bianchi tout de même ! xD  
La gagnante est donc **Toxic Obscurity**, la seule à avoir mentionné le bon nom (bien que tu en ai donné d'autres, mais bon... comme personne d'autres n'a pensé à Bianchi, c'est toi). Précises-moi si tu as un couple en particulier en tête pour ton drabble ! Il sera posté à la fin du chapitre prochain. :)

Merci à tous d'avoir participé, c'était agréable de voir les lecteurs se prêter au jeu ! :D


	4. Jalousie

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 4 : Jalousie]

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, le manga ne s'arrêterait jamais, nah ! è.é (pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, le manga va s'arrêter dans quelques chapitres d'après la Kangaryu Team… Fin bâclée, à la va-vite, avec plein de points qui restent à éclaircir… Non, je ne suis pas contente du tout !)

Pairing(s) : Bon, comme vous avez pu le voir dans les chapitres précédent… Il y a – entre autres – du 1827, 10069, ainsi que le fameux pairing-que-tout-le-monde-connaît-déjà-mais-que-je-ne-veux-pas-révéler-parce-qu'on-sait-jamais-si-vous-l'aviez-pas-trouvé-ce-serait-du-spoil… Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. =)

**Jalousie**

Mukuro sortit de l'ascenseur, heureux d'être enfin arrivé chez lui. Cependant, dès que les portes mécaniques s'ouvrirent, il posa les yeux sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer… Hibari Kyōya, son voisin glacial et affreusement formel – quoique particulièrement sexy d'après le jeune homme –, était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche Sawada Tsunayoshi, stalker à plein temps et officiellement amoureux de lui.

Le serveur eut un temps d'arrêt. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, et continuaient de s'embrasser langoureusement. Une jambe de Kyōya était passée entre celles de Tsunayoshi, et ses gémissements étaient étouffés par le baiser. Mukuro hésita un bref instant.

Tout son être hurlait de jalousie pour son voisin, qui avait osé toucher à Tsunayoshi. Après tout, n'était-il pas sensé l'aimer ? Certes, il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, il l'avait toujours rejeté de façon indirecte, et s'était servi de lui. Seulement, il s'était petit à petit fait à l'idée que l'étudiant lui appartenait. Il l'aimait, donc il était sien. Le glaçon ambulant avait touché à sa propriété. Il était furieux.

Il brûlait également de haine pour Tsunayoshi. Certes, il n'avait jamais considéré Kyōya comme étant sa chasse gardée. Mais c'est lui qui aurait dû être à sa place, à réaliser enfin les fantasmes qu'il refoulait depuis presque une semaine. C'est lui qui aurait dû enlacer lentement les épaules du brun, scellant leurs lèvres avec passion et férocité. Pas Tsunayoshi. A l'instant, même, il avait envie, besoin de les séparer, les éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

Mukuro resta planté là, hurlant intérieurement sa jalousie, sa rage et sa frustration pendant de longues secondes. Puis, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage, il salua poliment les deux hommes avant de claquer la porte de son appartement. Il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les deux presque amants, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. A cet instant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il attrapa violemment l'oreiller qui traînait sur son matelas et le jeta à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces, avant de recommencer. Tout et n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il se calmait.

#

Mukuro se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans un grincement de protestation de ce dernier. Haine, rage, colère, et douleur alternaient dans son cœur. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper… C'était plus que de la frustration ou de la jalousie. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot sur ce sentiment, mais cela le touchait profondément, le blessait, lui donnait envie de pleurer et vomir à la fois.

Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa, et alla chercher un paquet de cigarette, déjà vieux de plusieurs mois. Il en sortit une et l'alluma, puis, le petit rouleau entre les lèvres, il s'assit sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre du studio, remettant lentement mais sûrement ses pensées en place. Fixant un point invisible dans le ciel, Mukuro était perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il resta immobile durant une heure ou deux, alors que l'odeur du tabac lui chatouillait les narines. Mukuro avait toujours détesté la cigarette. Son goût, son parfum, et l'addiction qu'elle provoquait faisaient qu'il n'aimait pas fumer. Il s'autorisait seulement un paquet à l'année, et généralement ce dernier restait plein durant plus longtemps encore. Le seul mérite qu'il attribuait au tabac était ses vertus calmantes. Rien à redire pour cela, il était à présent totalement détendu – peut être même un peu trop.

Après tout, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tsunayoshi avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à harceler, et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre – il l'avait lui-même souhaité durant des mois. Son glaçon de voisin l'avait sans doute trouvé mignon, et peut être sortiraient-ils ensemble quelques temps. Il n'y avait aucun problème, et il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal à la seule idée de les imaginer ensemble ? Pourquoi était-il à deux doigts de pleurer de désespoir et de douleur ? Mukuro éloigna ces pensées et ressortit de sa poche le papier laissé par sa dernière conquête. Finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il rappellerait quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et tant pis si il en avait pour deux jours de courbatures supplémentaires. Oublier Tsunayoshi. Oublier Kyōya. Les oublier, tous les deux, et l'amertume qu'engendrait en lui leur liaison.

#

« Allô ? »

Mukuro retint un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme. Au moins, le numéro était le bon. Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin apparu sur son visage, et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, défaisant au passage sa queue de cheval.

« Salut. C'est Mukuro, tu te rappelles ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante. »

A l'autre bout du fil, le jeune homme mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Sans doute était-il comme lui, un vil séducteur multipliant les coucheries et incapable de se souvenir des noms de ses coups d'un soir. Mukuro lui-même ne se remémorait pas le prénom de celui avec qui il était présentement en train de parler.

« Ah ! Tu es celui de l'autre soir, c'est ça ? Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu rappellerais aussi vite ! fit l'homme d'une voix enjouée.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

- Hm… Si tu acceptes les menottes, j'arrive tout de suite ! répondit l'albinos sur un ton léger qui cachait mal ses intentions libidineuses.

- … d'accord pour les menottes, tu n'as qu'à en ramener une paire, soupira Mukuro. Voilà l'adresse. »

Le jeune homme donna la destination à l'albinos, puis raccrocha vivement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains il s'agaçait lui-même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de coucher deux fois d'affilée avec la même personne. Il avait l'impression de combler un vide, un grand trou qui venait de se creuser dans sa poitrine… Cela avait été une erreur de demander au jeune homme de venir, il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il savait que cela lui ferait du bien et le calmerait sur le coup, mais la blessure qu'il avait n'en serait que plus grande après. Ignorant ces réflexions inutiles, Mukuro entreprit de faire un minimum de rangement dans son appartement.

C'était également la première fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de venir directement chez lui. Son studio était, en quelque sorte, sa cachette, son antre. Aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait jamais su où il habitait – Tsunayoshi exclu, bien évidemment. C'était donc son endroit privé, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger, son chez lui. Quelque chose d'intime qu'il n'aurait jamais montré à l'albinos en temps normal.

Mukuro sentait que la jalousie lui faisait faire des erreurs il s'obstinait à ne pas les voir. Pire : il refusait tout bonnement de les voir. Même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il se blessait encore plus en tentant de combler un vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. L'interphone sonna, et le jeune homme appuya machinalement sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble avant de sortir, attendant son amant sur le palier.

Dès que l'albinos fut à sa hauteur, il se jeta sur lui. Il serra contre lui, si fort que la tension monta instantanément et qu'il sentait sa chaleur à travers leurs vêtements. Il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes, déversant désespoir, douleur, jalousie et frustration dans ce baiser empreint de sentiments négatifs.

« On dirait que je t'ai manqué, fit remarquer l'albinos quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ça fera la deuxième fois qu'on couche ensemble, j'espère que tu te souviens de mon nom au moins…

- Qui se soucie de ce genre de détail ? répliqua Mukuro avec acidité.

- Moi. Je préfère que l'on crie mon nom, plutôt que celui d'un autre… C'est Byakuran. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre devant la remarque, se souvenant que la dernière fois, il avait passé la nuit à hurler le prénom de son voisin. Il laissa Byakuran rentrer chez lui, et ce dernier se défit sans plus de façon de sa veste, avant de desserrer sa cravate de manière suggestive. Mukuro eut un sourire devant l'invitation, et déboutonna sa propre chemise, laissant apercevoir son torse fin à la peau nacrée. L'albinos se lécha les lèvres, son regard dévorant l'autre homme. Il sortit se la poche de son pantalon une paire de menottes en acier sombre, les faisant tourner autour de son index tout en souriant.

* * *

Note de fin : Bon… Comme ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, et que j'aime bien étaler ma vie aux gens, je vais continuer sur le sujet évoqué en début de chapitre… La Kangaryu Team a annoncé – en même temps que la parution du chapitre 406, soit dit en passant – la fin du manga Katekyō Hitman Reborn!

C'est tragique, c'est horrible, c'est affreux, ça n'a pas de nom. On sentait la fin arriver dans les chapitres 404 et 405, mais je ne pensais pas que l'auteur déciderait réellement de stopper le manga ici. La fin est bâclée, comme si le scénario n'avait pas été préparé à l'avance, tout juste esquissé et mis en manga sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Comment gâcher totalement une série fantastique qui vous fait rêver depuis des mois ? Facile, mettez-lui une fin pourrie, et le tour sera joué ! Je suis vraiment déçue… u_u'

Récompense de Toxic Obscurity, pour avoir gagné à mon petit jeu… Dis-moi si quelque chose ne te plait pas, je recommencerais jusqu'à satisfaction si il le faut ! Voici donc ton drabble... qui n'en est pas un, il fait exactement 102 mots au lieu de 100. u_u'

* * *

« Je vous aime. »

Belphegor haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, sous cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Il ne l'avait pas appelé « idiot de prince », ni aucun de ces sobriquets qui le mettaient en rogne. Pourtant, il n'affichait aucune émotion, son air blasé flottant comme habituellement sur son visage – juste une rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues, à peine décelable.

« Que… fit le blond, sa surprise atteignant des sommets.

- C'est bon Fran, tu peux arrêter, j'ai tout enregistré, coupa Mammon. J'ajoute cinquante euros à ton budget personnel, ça te va ?

- Merci, Mammon-san, sourit l'illusionniste. »

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fanfiction, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews... C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça, c'est un peu stressant, mais bon. J'espère que je reprends toutes les reviews depuis le chapitre 1, donc ça va faire un paquet ! Mais pour les chapitres suivants, il y en aura moins. :)

**ZoSan5 :** Une review n'est jamais pourrie, elle fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! Kyoya est enfin arrivé, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ozora Ana :** C'est vrai qu'à la base il ne devait pas payer l'hôtel... mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il le fait. Il a bon fond, après tout ! Je suis contente de voir que la version stalker de Tsuna t'ai plue, je m'amuse moi-même beaucoup en le décrivant comme ça. x)

**Toxic Obscurity :** Bah, je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, quand je t'ai prévenue que tu avais gagné le petit jeu, je crois ? Enfin, merci de suivre ma fanfiction, et n'hésite pas si tu as des questions. :)

**Chizuru :** Merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu suis cette fanfiction vu que tu es un(e) invité(e), mais merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre 2 !

**Elda-1805 :** Une fan du 1869 ? Un point commun ! J'adore ce couple, Kyoya et Mukuro sont trop mignons ensemble. Contente de voir que tu attends la suite, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D

**Nhibu :** Comme je le dis dans mon profil (quelqu'un a-t-il déjà réellement lu ce pavé inutile ? xD) j'ai un problème avec les scénarios... Donc, mes thèmes n'iront jamais chercher très loin, désolée. Moi aussi 'jaime beaucoup imaginer Mukuro comme ça... même si il devient de plus en plus OOC dans les chapitres qui suivront, malheureusement. T.T

**JacksonW :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir les gens apprécier mes fanfictions, ça réchauffe le cœur ! En effet, tu as très bien vu... Tsuna n'est pas là pour faire joli, il aura un vrai rôle dans l'histoire ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien. :)

Voilà pour ce qui est des reviews ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent me lire, même sans laisser de review ! Je regade régulièrement le compteur des visites, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir le nombre impressionnant de gens qui me lisent. Merci à vous ! Sinon, j'ai pour le moment écrit jusqu'au chapitre 10, et la fanfiction est toujours en cours d'écriture. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans une petite semaine, en fonction de ma vitesse d'écriture (j'aime garder des chapitres à l'avance, ça m'évite de stresser pour écrire et poster à temps). Encore merci ! :D


	5. Rapprochement

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 5 : Rapprochement]

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait… non, oubliez. De toute façon, Reborn ne m'appartient pas. u_u'

Pairing : 1827, 10069, ainsi que le fameux pairing secret.

**Rapprochement**

Le sourire de Mukuro se crispa en voyant l'instrument dans les mains de son partenaire : il n'avait jamais expérimenté les menottes, et si il avait accepté sur un coup de tête, afin de faire venir Byakuran au plus vite, il ne savait plus quoi en penser à présent. Enfin, il comptait sur lui pour être prévenant… quoique, il n'avait pas réellement été doux, la fois précédente.

Voyant la mine hésitante du jeune homme, Byakuran eut un sourire avant de l'enlacer, en profitant pour accrocher ses mains dans son dos. Il le maintint ainsi serré contre son torse durant de longues secondes.

Mukuro ferma les yeux. Il était bien, il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Il sentait les bras de l'autre, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte à la fois ferme et douce, à la fois pour l'empêcher de fuir et pour le rassurer. Une étreinte qui, pour une fois, n'était pas uniquement empreinte de luxure et de désir mal caché. Juste un besoin d'être en contact avec l'autre, rien de plus. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le ressentait le jeune homme. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son partenaire, respirant son parfum à la fois insupportable et terriblement addictif.

Byakuran plissa les yeux, mais ne relâcha pas son partenaire. Cette étreinte, cette façon de rechercher contact et douceur… Il sentait qu'il était un remplaçant. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui que désirait Mukuro, mais une autre personne, inaccessible. L'albinos n'aimait pas cela. L'impression d'être un objet servant uniquement à combler la frustration de l'autre le rabaissait, en quelque sens. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il paraissait désespéré, sans personne à qui se raccrocher.

L'albinos poussa un soupir bruyant en déclipsant les menottes, libérant Mukuro. Il s'éloigna de lui, puis s'assit sans plus de manières sur le lit du serveur. Il croisa le regard décontenancé de ce dernier, et lui répondit par un sourire.

« Raconte-moi tout, fit-il en se mettant à l'aise sur le matelas.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, du moins pas pour le moment. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je n'aime pas que l'on crie le nom d'un autre plutôt que le mien… Chagrin amoureux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur. Coucher avec moi ne te fera rien oublier, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai rien à te raconter ! Je ne te connais même pas, s'énerva Mukuro.

- Menteur, répliqua Byakuran d'une voix calme en articulant bien chaque syllabe. La dernière fois, je me souviens très bien que tu n'arrêtais pas de crier… « Kyōya », je crois. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors ? C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ? »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, vexé et boudeur. Comment faisait-il pour lire aussi bien en lui ? Agacé, il s'assit à même le sol et croisa ses bras sur son torse, refusant de parler. Son compagnon soupira à nouveau, lassé par son attitude enfantine. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans les placards du côté de la cuisine, dénichant un pack de bière et des cacahuètes, qu'il ramena dans la chambre. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, les sourcils froncés, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été découvert. Byakuran ouvrit une canette et la tendit à Mukuro, sentant que si il ne le faisait pas, il ne se servirait pas.

Le serveur attrapa vivement la bière, et la vida en quelques gorgées avant de reposer la canette vide à même le sol. L'albinos eut un rire franc en voyant son amant boire ainsi.

« Tu bois toujours autant ? plaisanta-t-il en avalant lui-même une gorgée de liquide amer.

- Pas vraiment. »

Mukuro attrapa une seconde canette, alors que Byakuran l'observait de plus près. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il n'avait pas réellement prit le temps de le détailler il rattrapait donc son erreur. Erreur, car le jeune homme était indiscutablement beau. Une beauté étrange, avec ses yeux vairons et ses cheveux bleu nuit, mais il n'en restait pas moins très agréable à regarder. Ses traits étaient fins, et sa peau pâle et laiteuse lui donnait envie de la marquer, de la mordre et de la lécher. Il se demanda un instant si son goût était sucré comme elle en avait l'air, avant de se donner une claque mentale pour se reprendre.

Un long silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Le serveur vidait canette sur canette, alors que l'albinos se concentrait sur les cacahuètes, préférant éviter l'alcool. Mukuro ne parlait pas – il n'en avait pas envie. Byakuran restait silencieux – trop occupé à laisser son regard s'attarder à différents endroits de l'anatomie de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sentait que l'alcool avait de plus en plus de prise sur son esprit, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. L'image d'un Tsunayoshi embrassant à pleine bouche son glaçon ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Pire : il s'imaginait à présent ce qu'ils avaient dû faire après qu'il soit parti. Kyōya avait sans doute attrapé le châtain par les épaules, approfondissant encore le baiser, puis ils seraient rentrés dans l'appartement en catastrophe, les joues rouges et chacun une érection bien visible dans leur pantalon… Et puis, ils l'avaient fait. Quand un couple d'adultes s'embrasse de cette façon, la suite des évènements est, dans la plupart des cas, très prévisible. Mukuro était bien placé pour le savoir, d'ailleurs.

La nuit était tombée, et Byakuran était toujours chez lui. Il aurait voulu un peu de chaleur ou de réconfort de sa part. Seulement, ils ne se connaissaient pas il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir – il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'écart, il en avait déjà suffisamment bavé avec Tsunayoshi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Était-il jaloux ? Oui, sans doute. Mais de qui ? Il ne pouvait répondre. Il avait mal, comme si son cœur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Encore une fois, il était incapable de dire lequel des deux hommes était à l'origine de ce déchirement.

Il releva la tête, et s'aperçu qu'il voyait flou. Il avait peut être trop bu. A moins que ce ne soit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il ne savait plus, son cœur battait la chamade, et les larmes continuaient de couler. Il vit Byakuran se diriger vers lui, l'air inquiet, et lui dire quelque chose – il ne l'entendit pas.

#

Quand Mukuro se réveilla, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, à la fois rassurante et étouffante. Clignant des paupières pour mieux se réveiller, le jeune homme repoussa avec vigueur la paire de bras qui l'enlaçait. Il se releva vivement, et sa tête se mit à tourner une migraine infernale s'annonçait. Sentant qu'il allait vomir si il continuait comme cela, il se rallongea prestement. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis se tourna vers la personne qui partageait visiblement son lit, et qui n'était autre que Byakuran. Le temps que le serveur remette ses pensées en place, et se souvienne qu'il avait gracieusement invité l'albinos chez lui la veille, ce dernier était réveillé.

« Mukuro-kun… Quelle heure il est ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Presque sept heures du matin, répondit-il machinalement en regardant son réveil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Dis comme ça, on dirait que je suis un profiteur, fit remarquer Byakuran. Comme tu ne m'as pas viré hier, je suis resté… Ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi, j'allais mal avant ? s'étonna Mukuro.

- Un peu, oui. Après avoir vidé cinq bières, tu t'es mis à pleurer en parlant de glaçon et de stalker…

- Laisse tomber, j'étais bourré, répondit-t-il froidement. Il est déjà tard, tu dois pas aller au boulot ?

- C'est bon, j'ai prit ma journée… Et j'imagine que tu vas faire pareil, vu la tête que tu as. Gueule de bois ? »

Le serveur s'abstint de répondre. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible, et ses nausées revenaient alors qu'il se redressait. La patronne allait encore lui prendre la tête, mais cette fois-ci il était réellement malade, et n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ignorant l'albinos qui s'était enroulé dans la couette pour se rendormir, il attrapa son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit, pour envoyer un message au café. Il expliqua rapidement à Haru que son rhume n'était toujours pas guéri et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui, espérant une nouvelle fois qu'elle accepterait ce second mensonge.

Vu les jours qu'il ratait au travail, sa paye allait s'en faire ressentir. Il soupira en se disant qu'il rendrait encore le loyer en retard ce mois-ci. Il avait de la chance de ne pas s'être encore fait virer, en y réfléchissant. Il allait retourner sous les draps, quand des bruits se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier. Son cœur se serra. Des paroles, rendues incompréhensibles par les murs des claquements de pas dans l'escalier, trop irrégulier pour qu'il n'y ai qu'une seule personne. Mukuro jeta un œil au trottoir par la fenêtre de son studio : Hibari Kyōya, accompagné par Tsunayoshi, monta au volant d'une voiture.

Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut être son voisin emmenait-il l'étudiant jusqu'à l'université, ou alors simplement chez lui. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, évidemment. Le sourire éclatant de Tsunayoshi lui tordit le cœur. Quand il vit que Kyōya souriait également, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui, laissant éclater les sentiments négatifs qui se bousculaient en lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les retint du mieux qu'il pût, puis, ses nausées reprenant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Toujours enroulé dans les couvertures du lit, Byakuran avait observé la réaction du serveur, d'un œil inquiet. Il commençait à apprécier réellement le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, et la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de l'aider, de mettre fin à ses problèmes. Un sentiment de protection, qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti.

* * *

Note de fin : Après avoir lu ce chapitre, mon petit frère m'a fait remarqué que Byakuran prenait Mukuro pour un chamallow', je cite. « Ses traits étaient fins, et sa peau pâle et laiteuse lui donnait envie de la marquer, de la mordre et de la lécher. Il se demanda un instant si son goût était sucré »… Ah, oui, en effet. J'avais même pas remarqué le rapprochement. x)

Réponse aux reviews pour le chapitre 4 :

**ZoSan5 :** Oui, c'est très mal parti pour Mukuro et Kyoya... De toute façon, il leur faudra pas mal de temps pour qu'il finissent enfin par être ensemble ! Après tout, ils sont trop compliqués tous les deux pour se mettre simplement en couple au bout de trois chapitres. T.T

**Toxic Obscurity :** Mon habituée ! Tu te rends compte que tu es l'auteur presque la moitié de mes reviews ? xD Et oui, Kyoya n'a pas pu résister à la petite mine toute triste de Tsuna... Malheureusement. u_u

Réponse aux reviews pour le chapitre 5 :

**Karfaith :** Tu es déçue de voir Tsuna apparaître ? Par curiosité, tu aurais mis qui à sa place ? Parce que, comme toi, j'ai du mal à voir Gokudera avec Mukuro (avec Kyoya aussi d'ailleurs, quoique les quelques doujinshi que j'ai pu lire ce couple étaient très sympas... -bus-). Contente de voir que tu attends la suite ! ^o^

**Toxic Obscurity :** Désolée de te décevoir, mais à aucun moment de ma fanfiction on aura le point de vue de notre cher Tsuna... du moins jusqu'au chapitre 11 que j'ai fini d'écrire hier soir. Après vérification, on aura pas le point de vue de Kyoya non plus dans le chapitre suivant... mais uniquement dans celui-là. Ensuite, je me suis beaucoup focalisée sur les points de vue Mukuro/Kyoya. Dans le chapitre 8, on en saura beaucoup plus sur les sentiments de ce dernier ! :) Quant à mon petit frère... J'ai réussi à le convaincre de lire certaines de mes fanfictions (il faut savoir qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, sinon ça marche pas !) dont celle-ci ! Il a pas lu jusqu'au bout, mais bon... Il a également lu plusieurs autres de mes textes (je t'explique pas ma réaction quand il m'a dit qu'il avait lu un de mes lemon... le pauvre, à peine douze ans et déjà perverti au yaoi ! xD)

**ZoSan5 :** Oui, Mukuro souffre... Je suis assez sadique avec mes personnages, en y repensant ! xD Mais, évidemment, il récupera son Kyoya, tôt ou tard... Ou même très tard, dans cette fanfiction. Après tout, ils ont tous les deux des caractères trop fiers et complexes pour que je les mette simplement ensemble dès le 6e ou 7e chapitre... :/

**Pour les intéressés, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi ou dimanche. Étant donné que j'en ai pas mal d'avance, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes, même avec mes pannes d'inspiration récurrentes... J'espère que ce rythme vous conviendra, parce que je ne pourrais pas publier plus rapidement (ou alors je pourrais vous mettre tous les chapitres écrits d'un coup, puis vous faire attendre 1/2 mois pour la suite... ce serait cruel u_u')**


	6. La Danseuse

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [chapitre 6 : La danseuse]

Disclaimer : Je suis au regret d'annoncer que ni les personnages de KHR, ni les dolipranes présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent.

Pairing : 1827, 10069, et le fameux pairing secret…

Note de l'auteur : Attentioooon ! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela, je préviens : à partir de ce chapitre, arrive un personnage féminisé ! C'est-à-dire que c'est un garçon dans la série originale, mais que pour ma fanfiction, j'ai décidé qu'il serait une fille. Je vous présente donc l'un des rares Fem!Fran du fandom français… Enjoy ! -bus-

**La danseuse**

Quand Mukuro revint vers la chambre, après avoir vidé l'entier contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes, il remarqua que l'albinos était parti. Ses pensées oscillèrent un moment entre le soulagement – il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu – et l'agacement – il aurait pu prévenir avant de partir comme un voleur. Le jeune homme passa les trois quarts de la journée à dormir comme un loir, et le reste à prendre des dolipranes.

#

Le lendemain, le serveur se réveilla sans douceur, envoyant son réveil embrasser le mur en face de lui. Il se leva rapidement, heureux de voir que sa gueule de bois était définitivement partie. Il se prépara en vitesse, se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa, puis, sautant le petit déjeuner, il se rendit directement au café. Connaissant sa patronne, il allait souffrir.

#

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! Tu croyais que j'accepterais l'excuse bidon du « je suis malade » ?! Et deux jours d'affilée, avec ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la galère que ça a été ici, sans toi ?! »

Mukuro ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il était rare que Haru se mette en colère. Elle pouvait être autoritaire, énergique, et exigeante, mais elle n'était pas souvent dans cet état-là. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, semblant se calmer peu à peu. Apparemment, le sermon était fini.

« Bon, fit-elle avec autorité. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as séché le travail ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Mukuro – bien que son léger sourire amusé démentît ses excuses. J'étais réellement malade.

- Tu continues à garder ce prétexte ?!

- … J'étais vraiment malade, le deuxième jour.

- Et le premier ?!

- … Hm, je… »

Mukuro eut un sourire gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire décemment à sa patronne que ses courbatures étaient telles qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, tout de même ! Haru soupira une nouvelle fois, se massant la tempe droite avec deux doigts, comme pour réfléchir.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle. Va bosser, les autres t'attendent. »

Le serveur la remercia du regard, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler l'uniforme du café. La journée qui suivit fut les plus banales, et permit au jeune homme d'évacuer le reste de ses problèmes. Totalement prit dans son travail, il ne ressentit la fatigue qu'à la fin de la journée, alors qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires du café.

Mukuro salua poliment ses collègues et sa patronne, avant de prendre le chemin du retour. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la respiration des rares passants se transformait instantanément en une fumée blanchâtre et brumeuse au contact de l'air. Il regarda sa montre, surpris en apprenant qu'il n'était que huit heures du soir. Son porte-monnaie était quasi vide, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire un énième tour à l'hôtel ou en boîte de nuit – il décida donc de rentrer chez lui, quoique l'impression désagréable que sa journée n'était pas terminée le taraude.

Contrairement à ces deux derniers jours, Mukuro se sentait bien. Après réflexion, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire tout un plat parce que ce stalker de Tsunayoshi avait décidé d'aller courir après quelqu'un d'autre. Et si cela tombait sur son voisin qui le faisait fantasmer depuis quelques jours, cela ne changerait rien. Il se trouverait simplement une autre proie, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec une histoire qui ne le concernait même pas. Il continuerait sa vie de tombeur, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne rappellerait pas Byakuran, cesserait tout simplement de recevoir les deux à six messages quotidiens de Tsunayoshi, et ne parlerait pas plus qu'habituellement à son voisin silencieux. Sa vie ne changerait pas à cause de ce qu'il avait vu ou ressenti en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser.

Mukuro soupira. Finalement, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de finir ses journées dans des endroits plus ou moins louches et chauds de la ville. Avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse, il s'était retrouvé dans un certain établissement où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds… Peut être un nouveau bâtiment, ou alors ne l'avait-il simplement pas remarqué auparavant. S'allégeant de quelques euros à l'entrée, le jeune homme entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un bar à strip-tease.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Les lumières tamisées rendaient l'ambiance plus feutrée et sensuelle, préparant au spectacle. Cinq ou six tables et leurs confortables fauteuils assortis étaient installés devant la scène surélevée – quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, boissons à la main. Mukuro balaya la salle du regard, puis décida d'aller se chercher de quoi boire avant d'aller s'asseoir. Il n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de spectacle – il en avait bien regardé une ou deux fois, bien sûr, mais la vulgarité des femmes aux formes exagérées l'agaçait un tantinet.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se rendit au bar, se réjouissant en constatant que les boissons étaient à volonté. Il demanda un kirsch au barman, qui le regarda d'un œil morne avant de le servir sans un bruit. Pas très poli, songea Mukuro, mais au moins il n'était pas de ces idiots bavards qui ne le lâchaient pas durant toute une soirée. Pour ce qui était de l'accueil, il repasserait.

Le serveur prit son verre et se rendit jusqu'à une table encore vide. Peut être pas la mieux placée, mais il ferait avec. Une musique d'ambiance, traînante et langoureuse, surplombait les voix des clients, étouffant les conversations et les rires gras des hommes. Voici quelle était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Mukuro évitait ce genre d'établissements, entre autres : il n'y avait aucune finesse, aucun charme entre les spectateurs et les danseuses. Juste satisfaire le besoin bestial de sexe.

Soupirant, agacé par les blagues cochonnes des hommes assis un peu plus loin, le jeune homme vida son verre. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi il était là, quand les lumières s'éteignirent sans prévenir, avant de se rallumer progressivement, laissant voir une silhouette frêle et bien peu vêtue, accrochée à la barre de la scène. La musique se fit plus sensuelle, et les spectateurs se turent.

La jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Elle n'était pas une de ces danseuses qui jouaient uniquement de leurs formes opulentes – cela se voyait au premier regard. Elle était très mince, toute en finesse et en longueur. Elle portait un bustier à dentelles noires, assorti à ses cheveux, oscillant entre le vert d'eau et le turquoise. Sa peau était claire et son teint uni, ni blanche, ni bronzée – un juste milieu qui lui donnait une couleur rose pâle adorable. Deux tatouages, petits triangles noirs dont le sommet pointait vers le bas, ornaient ses joues. Son regard était à la fois mystérieux, empli de défi, d'amusement et de quelque chose d'autre, indéfinissable, qui semblait être de l'indifférence – ou était-ce de la suffisance ? La couleur de ses yeux semblait changer à tout instant, sans parvenir à se décider entre le bleu, le vert et le gris acier. Toute son attitude inspirait une fierté associée à l'amusement certain que possèdent ces femmes mystérieuses dont on tombe amoureux sans même connaître le nom.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes enfantines au sommet de sa tête, deux petites mèches de cheveux aux couleurs étranges qui lui retombaient à peine jusqu'aux oreilles – en les détachant, ils ne devaient pas lui arriver au-delà des épaules. Sa bouche était étirée en une moue faussement boudeuse, qui parvenait mal à dissimuler un mince sourire de satisfaction. La jeune fille parcouru des yeux la petite assemblée qui le dévisageait avec attention, puis raffermit sa prise sur la barre, avant de commencer son numéro.

* * *

Note de fin : Désolée pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autres… Je voulais absolument m'arrêter avant que Fran ne commence son strip-tease, allez savoir pourquoi. T.T

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose les images qui m'ont inspirée pour faire de Fran une jolie jeune fille à la place du beau jeune homme qu'il est déjà… /SBAAF/

/326660

/489512

/255458

/266758

Voilà ! Pour voir les images, allez sur zerochan et copiez-collez les numéros à la suite de l'url du site, FF fait encore des siennes avec les liens... u_u'

Il y en a encore pas mal d'autres, mais je vous laisse faire la recherche par vous-même si ça vous intéresse… Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? Xanxus fait femme fatale, même en fille il a la classe ! x)

Réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre ! o/

**ToxicObscurity :** L'idée de Fran en version féminine est acceptée ? Je pensais pas que ça le serai, sincèrement ! xD Et Mukuro... Pauvre Mukuro... Ses souffrances ont à peine commencé, je le pleins. T_T *dis la fille qui le fait souffrir* Byakuran va réapparaître, après tout c'est un personnage assez important de cette fic', et puis je l'aime bien ! =^o^= Et pour mon frère... bah, pour le moment il est encore dans la période "je m'intéresse ni aux filles ni aux mecs", donc je garde espoir ! xD

**ZoSan5 :** Oui, Mukuro souffre... je suis cruelle ? Le pire c'est que je m'en rends pas compte quand j'écris ! T-T Moi aussi ça m'a beaucoup amusée de mettre Fran en fille, j'adore ce genre de changement, c'est génial ! J'ai d'ailleurs lu une fanfiction sur Reborn il y a pas mal de temps, qui transformait la Varia entière en filles, c'était vraiment drôle... Bon, j'arrête mon hors sujet, merci pour la review ! :D


	7. Trouble

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 7 : Trouble]

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, l'histoire serait, très, très, trèèèèèèès différente. Et classée R-18, aussi.

Pairing : De tout ! On a eu un chouilla de 10069, du 1827, mon fameux 6918 (oui, je retire le pairing secret, ça me saoule x') ). Et vous verrez également un nouveau couple apparaître dans ce chapitre… Ou pas. Tout dépend de comment vous voyez les choses. .

Note de l'auteur : Après m'être sauvagement attaquée à Fran à coups de bustier, porte-jarretelle et couettes, voici venu le tour d'un autre personnage… Vous verrez bien assez vite que j'adore la Varia. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit ! xD

**Trouble**

Mukuro était de mauvaise humeur en rentrant chez lui ce soir-là. Après avoir regardé le spectacle ô combien excitant de la jeune femme, il était allé lui parler alors que cette dernière allait retourner à sa loge.

#

Elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour se changer, quand un homme d'une vingtaine d'années lui bloqua le passage. Si son visage n'exprima aucune émotion, elle était néanmoins surprise. Elle avait toujours pensé que seuls les vieux célibataires en manque ou les adolescents en chaleur venaient admirer les corps des strip-teaseuses. Or l'homme en face d'elle ne semblait appartenir à aucune de ces catégories. De plus, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, remarqua-t-elle.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais bien retourner à ma loge, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton neutre qui trahissait à peine son agacement.

- Kufufu… Puis-je connaître votre nom, charmante demoiselle ? demanda-t-il sur un ton feutré et séducteur.

- Fran. Je peux partir, maintenant ?

- Oya, pas très bavarde à ce que je vois, sourit le jeune homme. Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ?

- C'est non. Je suis danseuse, pas fille de joie, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton blasé. »

Elle sentit que l'homme s'impatientait, quoique il sourit toujours malgré son refus. L'échange avait à peine duré quelques secondes, mais Fran savait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. D'ailleurs, n'importe quel idiot l'aurait comprit. Elle était à deux doigts de contourner le corps de l'homme pour continuer sa route, quand une silhouette bien connue se profila derrière elle.

La jeune femme qui arriva était environ deux ans plus vieille qu'elle, avec une poitrine de taille respectable – quoique raisonnable. Ses longs cheveux blond platine lui tombaient au creux des omoplates dans une multitude d'ondulations et minuscules bouclettes. Une frange trop longue masquait son regard, et sa bouche était plissée par la contrariété.

« Fran, fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui trahissait le mécontentement. Je t'interdis de faire ça. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres rosées de la plus jeune – un des premiers de la soirée.

« Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement innocent. Ça ? »

En prononçant ces mots, elle se retourna vers l'inconnu, délaissé depuis l'arrivée récente de la blonde, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'échange ne dura que deux secondes au maximum – mais il était empreint d'une fougue et d'une ardeur qui laissèrent le jeune homme homme surpris et légèrement pantelant.

La colère se lisait sur le visage de la blonde, et un peu de tristesse aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Bel'. Tu as couché avec bien plus de clients que moi, non ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, fit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Ce n'était pas différent, contra Fran avec son air neutre et légèrement blasé. »

Ladite Bel' sembla lâcher prise face aux réponses de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière avait gardé ses doigts agrippés à la veste de l'inconnu, bien qu'elle fixa la blonde droit dans les yeux.

« Fais ce que tu veux, siffla Bel'. Mais ne reviens pas me voir après.

- Oui, oui, répondit Fran avec insolence. Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »

Visiblement furieuse, la blonde tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar où elle prit sans doute un remontant. La plus jeune ne le vit pas, son attention reportée sur l'homme qui avait écouté sans parler. Elle le fixa un moment, évaluant rapidement le pour et le contre, puis attrapa sa manche pour l'entraîner vers sa loge. Un sourire à la fois lubrique et amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux vairons.

Au vu de la situation, il était assuré de passer une bonne soirée… Cependant, après l'avoir préalablement chauffé, longuement embrassé et à moitié déshabillé, Fran l'avait simplement laissé en plan avec une explication vague.

#

Mukuro laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et de mécontentement en y repensant. Il tira sur son manteau pour masquer au mieux son érection bien présente, et parcourut les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de son appartement. Son excitation ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, et il n'aurait plus qu'à utiliser sa main droite une fois rentré chez lui.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé de retrouver sa salle de bain pour se soulager. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, car, sur le pas de sa porte, semblant batailler avec sa serrure, se tenait Hibari Kyōya, actuel voisin du jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Mukuro haussa un sourcil en voyant le glaçon ambulant jurer à mi-voix, et remarqua que Tsunayoshi n'était pas avec lui, ce qui ramena un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Remarquant la paire d'yeux braquée sur lui, Kyōya releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard encore légèrement embué de désir de Mukuro.

L'asiatique se détourna sans adresser un mot au jeune homme. Il le dégoûtait presque. Ce qu'il avait osé faire à son Tsunayoshi était impardonnable. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de son téléphone portable : il devait prévenir le châtain qu'il avait oublié les clés de son appartement chez lui. Soudain, une main glissa le long de sa joue, lui tournant la tête dans un mouvement fluide. Une paire de lèvres, humide et froide, se colla aux siennes – le coup partit tout seul, sans qu'il cherche à le retenir.

Le coup de poing fit reculer Mukuro de quelques pas, alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard de Kyōya. Il y lit la colère, le dégoût, le mépris, mais aussi ce qui semblait être de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, comme si ce bref et chaste baiser l'avait troublé.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin apparut sur le visage du serveur, et il se massa pensivement la joue alors que le plus petit descendait les escaliers pour aller il ne savait où – sans doute chez Tsunayoshi, pensa-t-il.

#

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de bain – la braguette de son jean avait déjà craqué. Alors qu'il parvenait peu à peu à se calmer, la simple vue de Kyōya avait suffi à faire ressurgir tous ses fantasmes. Le baiser, bref aperçu de la douceur des lèvres du brun, l'avait enflammé. Mukuro laissa son pantalon glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, empoignant son érection à travers son boxer. L'image de son voisin, déjà présente dans son esprit, s'intensifia, et il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à se relâcher dans la pièce, maculant au passage le sol.

Le jeune homme soupira et se reposa quelques instants avant de se lever pour nettoyer le carrelage. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas avoir recourt à la masturbation – cela lui donnait l'impression d'être l'un de ces adolescents incapables de contrôler leurs pulsions. Mais, faute de mieux, il s'en contenterait ce soir.

#

Kyōya s'essuya la bouche, puis la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche, comme si le contact avec les lèvres de son tombeur de voisin l'avait brûlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Bien que le baiser ait été très court, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu toutes les portes que lui ouvrait Mukuro. Une invitation au fantasme. Ce simple touché sonnait comme une promesse, une demande à plus. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son Tsunayoshi avait aimé si longtemps le serveur. Un simple baiser, pourtant… Rien que cela avait réussi à allumer la flamme du désir en lui. Il reposa la bouteille.

« Kyōya, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son amant et petit ami actuel. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Tsunayoshi était tellement mignon quand il était inquiet pour lui, avec ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche plissée en une adorable moue. Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front pour le rassurer.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews ! o/

**Toxic Obscurity :** Tu trouves ? Moi j'arrive bien à l'imaginer en fille, y'a juste à lui rajouter des couettes ou lui rallonger un peu les cheveux, non ? '_' Et oui, Tsuna est bien avec Kyoya... Mukuro souffre, le pauvre (et il a pas fini u.u)

**ZoSan5 :** Oh ! Tu devines bien, dis donc ! Et oui, il y aura du BF... hyper léger, hein ! Mais je pense faire justement une histoire parallèle à celle-là, axée uniquement sur le couple Bel/Fran. :) Quant au baiser... Bien sûr, il y a en aura un autre ! Suspens ! xD


	8. Prisonnier

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 8 : Prisonnier]

Disclaimer : Tout à Amano Akira-sama, rien à moi. Les auteurs devraient permettre aux fans de louer les personnages pour une journée ou plus, je suis sûre que ce serait très rentable pour eux, et particulièrement jouissif pour nous… Enfin, c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. u.u'

Pairing(s) : 1827, un 'tit peu de 10069, un BF tellement léger que je me demande si je suis pas la seule à le voir, et… *roulements de tambour* le voilà, enfin ! Le 6918 ! o/ -bus-

Note de l'auteur : Comme l'a si bien dit ma bêta (qui ne corrige aucune faute et se contente de lire mes textes en avant première, soit dit en passant xD) : « Mouahaha... le filet se referme... Kyoya est bientôt prisonnier des chaînes de Mukuro ! Mouahahahahahahahah ! ». Ça résume plutôt bien la situation, au final ! Et c'est de là que vient le titre de ce chapitre, merci Pauline ! x)

**Prisonnier**

Le jeune homme entendait le souffle de _sa_ respiration, profond, chaud et sensuel. Le corps pressé contre le sien était trop lourd, l'empêchait de respirer correctement – même sans cela, il n'en aurait sans doute pas été capable. Il pouvait sentir _son_ cœur battre contre le sien, à une vitesse affolante – il se savait dans un état pire encore. Il était hypnotisé, captivé. Plus rien ne comptait que _lui_. _Il_ retira lentement _ses_ doigts de son intimité, avant de le pénétrer avec une douceur et une tendresse qui l'excitèrent, l'impatience le gagnant. _Il_ se mit à bouger, avec une lenteur exaspérante, comme si _il_ faisait exprès de le faire languir – ou peut être pour se donner l'impression qu'_il_ contrôlait la situation. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut _lui_ qui vint en premier, relâchant son liquide chaud à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'y eut pas de cris de jouissance, juste quelques gémissements et grognements. _Il_ se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille.

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Il_ l'avait murmuré, à voix basse, sur un ton à la fois sincère et intime, d'une sensualité sans pareille. L'orgasme qui le parcouru fut tellement intense qu'il se surprit à hurler de plaisir à la simple entente de cette voix si fascinante. Il releva la tête, croisant _son_ regard vairon.

#

Kyōya se réveilla en sursaut, avalant une grande goulée d'air frais. Il était en sueur, haletant et les joues rouges – mais il y avait plus important. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Il ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier si il avait réveillé Tsunayoshi ou non, et repoussa la couverture pour sortir du lit – ses jambes flageolaient. Le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se laissa glisser contre la porte un fois celle-ci fermée à double tour. Il retira ses sous-vêtements tâchés, et cette opération lui permit de confirmer ce qu'il pensait : il était à nouveau excité, malgré la jouissance qui venait de le réveiller.

L'asiatique aurait voulu soupirer, mais sa respiration encore courte le lui empêchait. Même adolescent, il n'avait jamais eu de rêve aussi réaliste. Il serra les dents. Ce baiser l'avait donc marqué à ce point ? Impossible, il n'était pas ce genre d'idiot qui s'emballe pour un rien. Et puis, depuis quand était-il en dessous ? Que ce soit avec Tsunayoshi ou ses anciens amants, il avait toujours, toujours, été le dominant. Il détestait se laisser faire. Alors pourquoi était-il excité à ce point ? fit une petite voix dans sa tête – qu'il écarta rapidement.

Kyōya réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait retourner dans la chambre et réveiller son petit ami pour calmer l'érection qui le tiraillait actuellement… Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de Tsunayoshi, rectifia-t-il mentalement, se choquant lui-même. De qui avait-il envie, alors ? Il écarta une nouvelle fois ces idées gênantes, et s'assit dans la cabine de douche avant d'en refermer les portes.

#

Mukuro arrêta son réveil lorsque celui-ci sonna. De toute façon, il était déjà réveillé, sa nuit ayant été particulièrement agitée – entre fantasmes, angoisse et agacement, le tout en rapport avec son glaçon de voisin. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que devait penser l'autre de lui à présent… Enfin, si. Il était totalement angoissé, et il avait enfin réussi à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments. Du moins, il croyait.

Le serveur se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec pour intention de prendre un douche, brûlante si possible. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler – ses doutes devenaient trop gros pour les garder pour lui, il avait besoin de vider son sac. Il se secoua la tête en y pensant. Lui ? Se confier à quelqu'un ? Il n'était tout de même pas un enfant, il savait gérer ses problèmes tout seul, non ? Non.

Mukuro se prépara dans un silence de mort, attrapa son sac et se rendit au café où il travaillait. Pour une fois, il n'était ni en retard, ni absent, pourtant sa journée fut la plus désastreuse de sa vie.

#

« Mukuro ! »

La voix aigue de la patronne venait de claquer comme un fouet. L'interpellé se retourna, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, alors que le côté sombre de Haru venait de ressortir et qu'il allait sans doute avoir de nouvelles heures supplémentaires sur sa pause du midi ? Le jeune homme se rendit auprès de sa patronne. Cette dernière, les sourcils froncés, l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Oui ? fit-il sur un ton innocent.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Depuis ce matin, tu fais tout de travers ! Tu as renversé une pile entière d'assiette en cuisine tout à l'heure, et là tu commences à te tromper dans les commandes ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Désolé, fit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

- Il ne suffit pas de s'excuser ! Reprends-toi !

- Oui… »

La journée du serveur se termina un peu mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, mais il se douta que sa patronne était très mécontente. Il nota mentalement de penser activement à un nouveau métier, car apparemment il était à deux doigts de se faire virer…

#

Kyōya regarda l'heure : il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était resté enfermé dans la salle de bain. Seul. A soupirer un nom qui n'était pas celui de son petit ami. Pourtant, il s'était soulagé. Il avait rapidement jouit, avait prit une douche pour se nettoyer, mais l'excitation restait, les images de son rêve lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, le mettant dans tous ses états. Le brun était mortifié. Même adolescent, il n'avait jamais été autant excité de sa vie. Il venait de passer un peu plus de six heures à se masturber, avec pour seule motivation un rêve particulièrement réaliste à propos de son voisin. Pourtant, il le détestait. Il était sûr de le détester… Alors pourquoi ?

Il étouffa un cri, et sentit un nouvel orgasme le parcourir. Cela devait faire la cinquième fois de la journée, pensa-t-il. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça – pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il maudit un nombre incalculable de fois son voisin pour le mettre dans cet état-là, avant de prendre une nouvelle douche.

#

Le brun sortit enfin de la salle de bain, fatigué, agacé, et particulièrement sur les nerfs. Il comprit rapidement que Tsunayoshi était en cours – comme l'indiquait la note laissée sur la table de la cuisine. Il sourit en lisant le mot qu'avait écrit son petit ami à son attention :

« Kyōya, je pars en cours. Tu peux rester si tu veux, il y a un double des clés dans le tiroir. J'ai aussi préparé à manger pour toi, j'ai pensé que tu avais prit une journée de congé comme tu traînais dans la salle de bain. Fais comme chez toi, je reviendrais vers dix-neuf heures.

Je t'aime,

Tsuna. »

Le brun chercha de quoi écrire, puis ajouta une nouvelle note à côté de la première, indiquant qu'il rentrait chez lui pour dormir. Il sortit de l'appartement, embarquant le double des clés avec lui. Puis, réfléchissant un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait allégrement séché son travail, sans même prévenir, et maudit une nouvelle fois cette espèce d'ananas pervers qui lui servait de voisin.

#

Mukuro rentra chez lui directement après le travail. La situation était grave, critique même. Le visage fermé, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée de son appartement et prit son téléphone en main. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant trop bien à son goût – avait-il seulement déjà appelé quelqu'un autant de fois dans sa vie ?

« Oui, Mukuro-kun ? fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil. »

* * *

Réponse à la review ! o/

**Toxic Obscurity :** Bah, Tsuna est beaucoup trop innocent pour se demander ce qu'il fait (quoique... xD) Et si, c'est possible de se masturber pendant si longtemps... pas non stop, avec des pauses, hein ! Pour Kyoya et Mukuro : je vais les mettre ensemble, oui... peut être... un jour... Enfin, je vais essayer de faire ça sans meurtre si possible ! x)

**ZoSan5 :** Ouiiiii, le 6918 arrive enfin (pour de vrai, cette fois-ci !) Kyoya craque... mouahahahahahaha... *rire diabolique*


	9. Amitié

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 9 : Amitié]

Disclaimer : Si les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction m'appartenaient… Ce ne serait pas une fanfiction, pour commencer, mais une fiction tout court – ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Pairing(s) : Toujours pareil ! Du 1827, un léger 10069, un BF plus léger encore (si c'est possible u.u), et du 6918.

**Amitié**

« Oui, Mukuro-kun ? fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Byakuran, j'ai un problème, fit-il, extrêmement grave.

- Je suis flatté de voir que tu as pensé à moi pour te confier, répondit la voix teintée d'amusement de l'albinos.

- Je… »

La voix de Mukuro se brisa. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de flancher au dernier moment, si il voulait ses conseils, il faudrait bien qu'il le dise un jour ou l'autre. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? répliqua du tac au tac Byakuran. Kyōya, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu as deviné ?! laissa échapper le serveur, surpris.

- Pas très dur, soupira l'autre. Et ? Que veux-tu ? »

Nouveau silence de la part du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, qui sentait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait l'impression d'être une lycéenne amoureuse – de celles qui rougissaient, pleuraient, souriaient pour un rien. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de répondre le plus calmement possible :

« J'ai besoin de conseils.

- Tu savais que tu es particulièrement mignon quand tu es gêné, Mukuro-kun ? rit l'albinos. Dis-moi si tu as des questions, mais je ne te garantie pas le résultat.

- Je voulais savoir… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : l'autre venait de couper la communication. Interdit, le serveur resta quelques instants bouche bée. Soit le réseau captait mal, soit il venait tout bonnement de lui raccrocher au nez. Au moment où il allait enfin avoir une réponse. Énervé, il jeta son portable sur le matelas en jurant.

#

Byakuran jura contre son portable et sa maudite batterie qu'il avait oublié de recharger la veille. Pile au moment où ça commençait à devenir intéressant. L'albinos fourra le mobile inutile dans sa poche de jean et partit en quête du chargeur – qui devait bien se trouver quelque part dans sa chambre, ou au salon, ou… quelque part chez lui. Il sourit. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce Mukuro. Malgré sa façade de tombeur, séducteur pervers ou, au contraire, charmant et aimable, il cachait un côté très mignon – celui d'un garçon amoureux qui s'y prenait comme un pied, autant dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

L'albinos secoua la tête et se donna une claque mentale. Hors de question qu'il commence à tomber amoureux à son tour. Il ne devait pas penser à Mukuro comme cela, il devait le voir uniquement comme un ami – un sexfriend* à la limite – mais, certainement pas comme un potentiel petit ami. Si il commençait à raisonner comme ça, il finirait par se blesser lui-même, et il ne voulait pas cela.

Ses pensées remises en ordre, Byakuran repartit à la recherche du chargeur, qui semblait décidemment bien caché – il l'avait pourtant utilisé la veille… où avait-il bien pu passer ?

Il mit une bonne demi-heure avant de parvenir à mettre la main sur l'appareil. Une fois cela fait, il le brancha, et rappela immédiatement le serveur.

#

Mukuro sauta presque sur son portable en entendant la sonnerie. Il décrocha presque instantanément, les nerfs à fleur de peau, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit bien son ami, et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement pour lui, c'était bien l'albinos qui le rappelait.

« Désolé Mukuro-kun, je n'avais plus de batterie, rigola-t-il. Tu disais donc que tu avais besoin de conseils, c'est ça ? »

Le serveur soupira. Franchement, était-ce possible d'être tête en l'air au point d'oublier de charger son mobile ? Sans se préoccuper de l'excuse, il répondit :

« Oui… J'ai fait une connerie, je crois.

- Vas-y, j'écoute, chantonna Byakuran – ce qui agaça Mukuro.

- Je l'ai embrassé, hier soir.

- En effet, c'est un belle boulette que tu nous as fait là, Mukuro-kun, répondit l'albinos du tac au tac, toujours sur un ton amusé. Avec ou sans la langue ?

- Sans, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps.

- Et il a eut l'air d'apprécier ?

- Je me suis prit un coup de poing en guise de réponse, pourquoi ? ironisa le serveur.

- Et tu l'as revu, depuis ?

- Non. Pourtant, d'habitude je le croise le matin ou le soir, nous avons à peu près les mêmes horaires… »

Un silence pensif s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mukuro réfléchissait à plein régime. Il avait peut être oublié un détail important, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à en savoir plus quant aux sentiments de sa Némésis…

« Il t'évite. »

La voix de Byakuran le coupa dans ses pensées. Il considéra un moment cette option, puis répondit :

« Je l'imagine mal éviter quelqu'un. Il est plutôt du genre à faire ce qui lui plait sans se soucier des autres… Comme moi, kufufu…

- Alors comment expliques-tu que tu ne l'as pas croisé aujourd'hui ? On verra bien demain si ma théorie se confirme, mais je pense que c'est ça…

- On verra. Mais je ne peux rien faire tant que Tsunayoshi est là.

- Tsunayoshi ?

- Son petit ami.

- Ah. »

Byakuran eut un sourire ironique. Apparemment, le jeune homme aimait se mettre dans des situations difficiles. A court d'idées quant à la manière d'agir, l'albinos dit à son interlocuteur qu'il y réfléchirait, puis raccrocha simplement.

#

Mukuro se laissa tomber sur son lit, balançant le mobile à travers la pièce. Byakuran ne l'avait pas réellement aidé, mais il se sentait mieux. Après tout, pour le moment, il devait uniquement vérifier si l'alouette l'évitait, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, rien ne l'obligeait à aller s'amuser comme il le voulait – et il n'allait pas s'en priver, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus personnes pour réchauffer ses draps… Un sourire séducteur apparut sur ses lèvres, et il se leva pour se changer avant de sortir de chez lui.

* * *

* Vous voyez ce que veux dire 'sex' en anglais ? Et 'friend' aussi ? Rassemblez les deux, et vous comprendrez vite. x)

Note de fin : Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court… En plus, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dedans, désolée. Mais le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus riche en évènements, croyez-moi !

Je me suis rendu compte que Mukuro faisait de plus en plus OOC au fur et à mesure que l'histoire continuait… Je vais donc essayer de remettre ça dans l'ordre, en espérant que ça ira ! x)


	10. Baiser

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 10 : Baiser]

Disclaimer : Reborn! ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les charmants personnages présentés dans cette fanfiction. u.u

Pairing(s) : 6918 principalement, ainsi que du 1827, un peu de 10069 et de BF.

**Baiser**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Mukuro avait réussi à reprendre son rythme de vie habituel. Il n'avait pas revu Kyōya, mais si il restait présent dans son esprit, il essayait de ne pas s'en soucier. Apparemment, Byakuran avait eut raison sur certains points, et il semblait que l'asiatique l'évitait. Il ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois en trois jours, mais plus que l'inquiétude, c'était l'orgueil qui pointait dans son cœur. Après tout, si il ne voulait pas le voir, c'était que ce baiser lui avait fait un certain effet, non ? C'était ce que pensait le serveur.

#

Quand Mukuro sortit de chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit, et la température était loin d'être agréable. Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche – il n'attendit pas longtemps. Le véhicule le déposa là où il voulait, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un bar où il savait d'avance qu'il trouverait quelqu'un à ramener à l'hôtel le plus proche.

En marchant vers l'établissement, l'homme aux yeux vairons aperçu deux jeunes femmes en train de s'embrasser, et reconnu Fran et l'autre danseuse qu'il avait rencontrées l'autre jour. Il les observa discrètement un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres – la blonde avait plaquée l'autre contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche et lui dévorait les lèvres, son genou remontant entre ses jambes, alors que celle-ci gémissait doucement pour montrer à Bel' que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait. Il intercepta le regard noir de la blonde qui l'avait remarqué, et soupira avant de continuer son chemin.

#

Mukuro pénétra dans l'établissement. Le bar n'était pas particulièrement mal famé, mais nombre de salariés lambdas venaient y passer leurs fins de journées, animant ainsi les lieux. Le jeune homme s'accouda au bar et fit signe au barman, qui le connaissait pour être déjà venu des dizaines de fois. Il commanda un cocktail, et s'amusa un court instant avec la rondelle de citron posée décorativement sur le bord de son verre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer la salle à la recherche d'une future proie – une jeune femme arriva sur sa gauche, un sourire charmeur plaqué aux lèvres.

#

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant à lui, pressant sa poitrine volumineuse contre son torse. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis, sans prévenir, il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant sans retenue. Il aurait eu honte de l'avouer, mais il était en manque. Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours qu'il était contraint d'utiliser sa main droite comme seule partenaire, et sa libido en souffrait. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à l'hôtel, et embrassait présentement la jeune femme avec une férocité rare chez lui – à quelques pas à peine du bar dont ils venaient de sortir.

La fille qui l'avait aguiché était belle, avec des formes excessives mais non moins attirantes, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps avant de céder à ses avances avec un sourire charmeur.

Il serra un peu plus la femme contre lui, intensifiant encore le baiser. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle, et seul l'endroit où ils se trouvaient l'en empêchait encore. Cela faisait longtemps que Mukuro n'avait pas été dans cet état. Il n'aimait pas cela, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation – ce qui ne semblait pas gêner la femme, apparemment ravie de diriger les choses. Le baiser aurait pu durer longtemps, si deux bras fermes – violents – ne lui avaient pas arraché l'objet de son désir.

#

Kyōya ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées tournaient en rond, revenant sans cesse sur l'ananas, puis sur son petit ami, avant de revenir sur ses récents fantasmes, pour repartir vers son pervers de voisin… Exténué, le brun s'était finalement levé, s'était habillé avant de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il songea un moment à se rendre chez Tsunayoshi, hésita longuement à l'appeler à cette heure tardive – le jeune devait sans doute être en train de dormir – puis lui laissa finalement un message en l'informant qu'il était dehors, demandant si il pouvait venir chez lui – il obtint assez rapidement la réponse, qui se révéla positive.

Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il fourra son portable dans la poche de son pantalon avant de commencer à marcher. Il parcourut les rues, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, sa respiration formant un nuage de buée blanche devant lui. Il releva la tête, et aperçu un couple en train de s'embrasser dans la rue. Il fallut un instant pour que Kyōya comprenne que c'était son Mukuro qui était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une inconnue. Un instant de plus pour qu'il les sépare.

Le jeune homme avait attrapé la fille par les épaules avant de l'éloigner brusquement de l'ananas. Il fixa l'inconnue un moment, se retenant de lui asséner un coup dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie – il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de colère et de rage contenue. La femme rouspéta, lui cracha quelques insultes au visage, puis tourna simplement les talons en quête d'une autre proie. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin, Kyōya se retourna vers Mukuro, plongeant son regard acier dans celui, vairon, du serveur. Il ne dit rien, mais toute sa colère et sa jalousie passaient dans son regard. Sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, agrippant sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser passionné, à la fois sauvage et terriblement possessif. Mukuro sentit presque instantanément des papillons lui chatouiller le bas-ventre, et il répondit au baiser. Kyōya avait un goût unique, à la fois sucré et salé, doux et dur, avec un léger parfum de cappuccino. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du brun, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment – le temps leur parut s'arrêter.

Puis, soudain, l'asiatique se détacha du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, le repoussant comme si il l'avait brûlé. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'ananas, et ce dernier y vit défiler culpabilité, crainte, indécision et peut être également du désir. Kyōya sembla hésiter un moment, tiraillé entre l'envie – le besoin – d'embrasser à nouveau le jeune homme, et son petit ami, qu'il ne voulait pas trahir plus encore. Finalement, choisissant la première option qui s'offrait à lui, il combla la distance qui les séparait.

Kyōya se sentait dériver. Il savait qu'il faisait une chose qu'il aurait auparavant jugée inimaginable – il était en train de tromper son petit ami. Actuellement, c'était pourtant le dernier de ses soucis. Seuls comptaient Mukuro, son corps contre le sien, et leurs langues qui avaient entamé une valse plus langoureuse, moins rapide – beaucoup plus addictive. Quand ils se séparèrent de nouveau, ils ignoraient combien de temps ils avaient passé ainsi, à jouer uniquement avec les lèvres de l'autre, à échanger des regards – mais pas un seul mot. Kyōya s'éclipsa avant même que l'autre ne l'ai remarqué.

#

Mukuro sourit en se laissant tomber sur son lit, heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il l'avait embrassé. Longtemps. Sans s'échapper. Il ne pouvait en tirer que deux conclusions possibles. Soit Hibari Kyōya l'aimait, ou du moins le désirait. Soit il avait simplement trop bu – il n'avait pourtant pas senti le goût de l'alcool dans sa bouche. Satisfait, le serveur était rentré chez lui directement après que l'autre ait disparu, toute envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que son glaçon évanouie. Sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, il se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement – ses rêves furent agréablement peuplés de son voisin, et de ses baisers au goût sucré/salé.

* * *

Note de fin : Comme promis au chapitre précédent, celui-ci est beaucoup plus intéressant… je crois. J'ai hésité un moment à faire coucher Mukuro et Kyōya ensemble, mais non. Désolée pour les déçues, je vous promet d'écrire au moins un lemon dans toute cette fanfiction ! C'est d'ailleurs étrange que je sois arrivée jusqu'au dixième chapitre sans une vraie scène de sexe. Je m'étonne moi-même, haha. u.u'

Sinon, j'ai dansé après avoir fini ce chapitre. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas fait (à presque une heure du matin, alors que je menaçais de m'endormir et que je n'étais absolument pas sensée être sur l'ordinateur, non, je ne l'ai pas fait). Mais j'y ai sérieusement pensé. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction aussi longue ! Et, même si elle ne dépassera pas les vingt chapitres (je pense, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait certain), c'est tout de même énorme ! Je suis fière de moi, trop contente ! :DD

* * *

Petit jeu : je recommence avec mes trucs idiots qui n'intéressent pas grand monde… Alors, à votre avis, qui est la fille qui a attisé la jalousie de Kyōya (et qui a permit aux choses d'avancer, soit dit en passant) ? :3

* * *

Pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris. Avec Noël, le nouvel an, mes révisions pour le brevet blanc, mes devoirs, j'ai passé le peu de temps libre qu'il me restait à lire des doujin, d'autres fanfictions yaoi, des scans, à jouer... et j'ai totalement oublié de poster le chapitre, désolée ! TT_TT


	11. Décision

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 11 : Décision]

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Amano Akira-sama… il ne reste donc que le misérable scénario ci-dessous, qui évidemment ne me rapporte rien d'autre que le plaisir de le partager avec les rares personnes qui lisent encore… x)

Pairing : Comme d'habitude… Du 6918, avec un 1827 qui ne durera pas très longtemps, un zeste de 10069, et un petit BF sur lequel je ne me focaliserait pas (quoique j'ai bien envie de faire un two shots sur la relation entre ces deux là… *.*)

**Décision**

Kyōya toqua discrètement à la porte de l'appartement de Tsunayoshi. Il avait mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour se rendre ici, à cause de ce pervers qui lui servait de voisin. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée, la culpabilité l'envahissant. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il avait un petit ami, cela ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Trop de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans la tête de l'asiatique, il se sentait perdu. Pourtant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mukuro, il faisait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites auparavant. Kyōya se gifla mentalement, secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, jamais son voisin n'influencerait ses actions, c'était hors de question ! La porte s'ouvrit, mettant fin à ces pensées peu agréables.

« Kyōya… tu as été un peu long, je commençais à m'inquiéter, fit Tsunayoshi, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai été retardé, désolé. »

Le brun entra, posant sa veste et son écharpe sur le portemanteau. Le bruit du verrou le fit sursauter, et il remarqua, consterné, que l'étudiant venait de fermer à double tour la porte de l'appartement. Le regard d'acier de Kyōya se posa sur son petit ami. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ne souriait plus, et ses yeux étaient remplis d'un tel sérieux que ç'en était effrayant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et son visage fermé lui donnait un air beaucoup plus mature – il semblait avoir prit plusieurs années d'un coup. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. L'asiatique observait son vis-à-vis, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans parvenir à deviner quoi. Finalement, le plus petit parla, d'une voix plus grave et rauque qu'habituellement, ce qui confirma les doutes du brun.

« Hé, Kyōya…

- Tsunayoshi ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, fit remarquer ledit Kyōya sur un ton glacial.

- Il y a une demi-heure… »

Le jeune homme se sentit pâlir, oscillant entre la détresse et une colère froide qu'il savait injustifiée. Trente minutes plus tôt, où était-il ? Il ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses pensées, se préparant aux futurs cris, larmes, et rage de son amant.

« Je vous ai vus. Toi et Mukuro-san. »

Kyōya fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Voyant que rien ne suivait cette déclaration, il les rouvrit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. De toute façon, la bêtise était faite. Il n'y avait plus qu'à la réparer, et rien de mieux pour cela que la parole. Tsunayoshi ne pleurait pas. Contrairement au mignon garçon qu'il connaissait, qui aurait sans doute fondu en larmes avant même d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il ne disait rien. Comme si sa colère était difficilement contenue, prête à exploser à tout moment.

« Tu as vu ? continua-t-il sur une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui était plus glaciale et tranchante que jamais.

- Toi… et Mukuro-san, répéta le châtain. Vous étiez ensemble… devant le bar. Vous vous embrassiez… Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça… Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu le faisais avec lui, tu sais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Je ne suis pas suffisant ?! Tu ne m'aimes pas ?! »

La voix, d'abord faible mais assurée de l'étudiant se brisa progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier. L'asiatique remarqua que, finalement, il pleurait bel et bien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il s'en voulait tellement, d'avoir fait du mal à ce petit être qu'il était sensé protéger… ! Il voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais Tsunayoshi éloigna sa main d'une tape en serrant les dents. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, et même si cela le blessait profondément, il était coupable. Le châtain continua à parler, enchaînant un long monologue où seulement la moitié des mots était compréhensible, le reste brouillé par les larmes.

Kyōya resta de marbre devant le discours de son amant. Aucune larme ne perla, aucun mot de sortit malgré lui. Il écouta patiemment, encaissant toute la colère et la tristesse de Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier parla, cria, sanglota pendant presque une heure. Quand, enfin, il sembla avoir dit tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, il se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche et enfoui silencieusement sa tête dans ses bras. Le brun aurait voulu sourire devant ce geste enfantin, mais la situation l'en empêchait. Il s'approcha doucement de son petit ami et s'accroupit à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras, timidement d'abord, puis fermement quand il remarqua qu'il ne le repoussait pas.

« Désolé » fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu tout cela. Faire du mal à Tsunayoshi, se faire du mal à lui-même, et donner de faux espoirs à ce pervers d'ananas… Tout cela, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il avait simplement perdu la tête en voyant l'autre embrasser cette femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus jamais il ne laisserait cela se reproduire. Il serra un peu plus fort le châtain, qui se remit à sangloter doucement.

#

Mukuro était irrité. Depuis ce fameux baiser, un soir plus tôt, il n'avait plus aperçu le glaçon. Il était persuadé qu'il l'évitait, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait dû regretter ce qu'il avait fait, et il préférait l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec lui – quelque chose dans ce goût-là, sans doute. Il était donc énervé, et terriblement contrarié de voir tous ses plans tomber à l'eau. Car, il devait l'avouer, depuis ce soir-là, Kyōya ne quittait plus son esprit. Chaque endroit, objet, personne… Tout lui rappelait son voisin. Il rêvait de lui à longueur de nuit, et pensait à lui toute la journée. Il se rappelait ce baiser sucré/salé, les mains du brun qui s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher, la proximité et ses joues légèrement rougies par le contact… Il était tellement magnifique, à ce moment-là ! Il aurait voulu que ça ne finisse jamais. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, Kyōya avait préféré retourner auprès de son petit Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro n'avait jamais autant haït une personne. Il n'avait jamais réellement détesté quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. Auparavant, l'étudiant lui inspirait une sorte de pitié mêlée d'agacement. A présent, il était le premier sur la liste des personnes qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître. Car maintenant, il en était sûr, il aimait l'asiatique. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser cet idiot interférer. Il devait faire quelque chose, l'éloigner, n'importe quoi… il sentait que rien n'arriverait tant qu'il serait là, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher au châtain. Si il faisait ça, alors Kyōya le détesterait, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Mukuro rongeait donc son frein, pestant contre Tsunayoshi qui le séparait de son brun, pestant contre Kyōya qui le laissait se faire des idées, pestant contre lui-même pour être tombé amoureux d'une personne si peu accessible – pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait fort. Cependant, il avait Byakuran. Il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme – excepté qu'il était joueur, appréciait l'utilisation des menottes, et était plutôt brutal au lit – pourtant, il sentait qu'il était de son côté. Enfin, façon de parler. Mukuro était Mukuro, et il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à l'albinos, quoique il l'apprécie. Il lui était d'une aide précieuse, et les conversations qu'ils avaient, quoique courtes et parfois moyennement amicales, lui permettaient de reprendre pied.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de déménager – il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde – et de changer de travail – le nombre de soirées qu'il passait dehors s'étant nettement amoindri. Il n'y pensait même plus, d'ailleurs. Son mode de vie avait changé, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il rentrait directement chez lui après avoir fini le travail, s'autorisant un verre au bar le plus proche de temps en temps seulement. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'utilisait plus que sa main comme partenaire, et, si l'abstinence lui avait été au début insupportable, il s'était vite rendu compte que plus personne ne l'attirait, Kyōya mis à part. Il prenait donc son mal en patience, et réfléchissait activement à un moyen d'éloigner Tsunayoshi de son brun. Car, peu importait le moyen détourné qu'il utiliserait, il les séparerait. C'est comme une sorte d'objectif, un besoin presque vital qui s'imposait à lui. Il voulait Kyōya, pour lui tout seul.

* * *

Aaah ! Désolée, désolée, désoléééééée ! Je sais que ce chapitre est à peu près... un mois en retard, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais comprenez-moi, j'ai eu le brevet blanc, et puis ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête... Bon, ok, mes excuses sont pourries. Désolée ! T.T

Quant au petit jeu idiot : la réponse était Adelheid ! Oui, je sais, je suis suffisamment horrible pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble... La gagnante est donc (encore ?! o_o) Toxic Obscurity, bravo ! :)

Information : il me reste juste deux chapitres en avance, et mon écriture est au point mort en ce moment... je vais essayer de m'y remettre, mais sinon je serais obligée de mettre cette fic' en pause, le temps de retrouver l'inspiration, désolée pour tous ceux qui me suivent T.T


	12. Inquiétude

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 12 : Inquiétude]

Disclaimer : Reborn! ainsi que tous ses personnages ne m'appartient absolument pas… Dommage. *sourire sadique*

Pairing : La flemme de tout remettre à chaque fois, donc je dirais seulement que c'est du 6918 sur fond d'autres pairings. u_u'

**Inquiétude**

Trois semaines et trois jours. Cela faisait exactement trois semaines et trois jours que Mukuro attendait impatiemment de revoir Kyōya. Trois semaines et trois jours qu'il désespérait, déprimait, hésitait, et dormait à peine. Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui n'aurait pas plu à l'asiatique ? Si c'était le cas, il ne voyait pas quoi. Il n'avait fait que répondre au fougueux baiser que lui avait généreusement offert ce dernier, il n'était en rien en tort… Pourtant, plus il y songeait, et plus il se le demandait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeler Byakuran, une centaine de fois au moins depuis ce début de déprime, mais il ne voulait pas. Il s'était promis de ne plus compter sur ce semi inconnu, qui s'occupait de ses problèmes sans même le connaître. Au café, Haru avait manqué de le licencier plus de trois fois pour cause de vaisselle brisée et d'attitude désagréable envers les clients. Il aurait voulu faire un effort, mais il n'y arrivait pas – parce que Kyōya n'était pas là.

Ni le matin, ni le soir. Les courts instants où il pouvait auparavant observer sa dulcinée s'étaient évanouis au moment même où Kyōya avait commencé à l'éviter. Car, il en était sûr, c'était encore cela. Bien sûr, lui n'aurait sans doute pas utilisé ces thermes-là – l'asiatique aurait plutôt argué sur un ton froid qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Mais pourquoi ? C'était sans doute à cause de Tsunayoshi. Le brun devait se sentir coupable d'avoir trompé son petit ami, même ce n'était qu'un baiser. Au fil du temps, Mukuro s'était mis à haïr comme jamais l'étudiant. Avec ses airs mignons totalement hypocrites, il avait réussi à lui voler la seule personne qui comptait un tant soit peu à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons entendit plus qu'il ne vit vibrer son portable sur la table de sa cuisine. Il soupira, et se dirigea vers l'appareil qui continuait de s'agiter fébrilement sur la planche de bois. Il l'attrapa et regarda le numéro affiché : Byakuran. Il referma le mobile. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

#

Byakuran regarda son portable, éberlué. Mukuro ne lui avait pas répondu. Le serveur ne l'avait pas contacté ces dernières semaines, et, bien que cela le vexe profondément et le fasse souffrir encore plus, il avait tenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait tenu, se disant que le jeune homme avait sans doute ses raisons. Et puis, alors qu'il avait finalement craqué et se préparait à lui demander si il allait bien, si il n'était pas malade ou n'avait tout simplement pas oublié son existence. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de poser toutes ces questions, car à peine l'autre avait-il répondu à son appel qu'il avait raccroché sans plus de manières.

L'albinos baissa la tête. Après tout, Mukuro avait sans doute raison de ne plus vouloir parler à un inconnu comme lui, dont il ne se rappelait peut être même pas le prénom, et qui n'était, à la base, qu'un coup d'un soir. Seulement, il ne voyait plus le jeune homme de cette façon. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui paraître, il s'était attaché à lui et à sa personnalité à la fois tellement assurée et incroyablement faible face à certaines situations.

Il l'aimait, sans doute… Pas quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant, mais cet amour était néanmoins présent. Et, actuellement, ce sentiment lui ordonnait d'aller directement chez Mukuro pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il était sûr que quelque chose était arrivé. Sans doute avec ce Kyōya.

Byakuran réfléchit un instant. La dernière fois que l'homme aux yeux vairons l'avait contacté, c'était un simple message lui précisant que Kyōya et lui s'étaient embrassés. A partir de cette seule indication, il avait essayé d'imaginer pourquoi Mukuro ne lui parlait plus. Il était possible que l'asiatique et le serveur sortent à présent ensemble, et qu'il n'avait donc plus besoin de son soutien. Ou, plus simplement : le brun avait recommencé son petit manège – consistant à éviter consciencieusement le serveur – ce qui le faisait déprimer. Et, bien sûr, ce dernier ne l'appelait pas, étant bien trop fier pour cela. Dans tous les cas, quelque chose était arrivé.

Byakuran réfléchit rapidement – mais la décision était toute prise. Il se leva, fourra son portable dans la poche de sa veste, enfila ses chaussures, et sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, et monta dans le premier engin qui s'arrêta. Il voulait le voir. Il savait que ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas plaisir, mais il en avait besoin, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

L'albinos descendit quelques arrêts plus loin, et continua à pied jusqu'à l'immeuble où résidait le serveur. Il y pénétra sans plus de façon, heureux de voir que la porte était restée ouverte – Mukuro ne lui aurait sans doute pas ouvert si il l'avait demandé à l'interphone. Il grimpa les étages, ignorant l'ascenseur, jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte du jeune homme. Il hésita un moment, puis sonna. Il attendit quelques instants, puis un regard vairon apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Mukuro, visiblement étonné.

- Je viens rendre visite à la personne qui m'ignore depuis presque trois semaines, répondit l'albinos sur un ton à la fois vexé et boudeur. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Entre. »

Byakuran suivit la directive, et laissa le serveur refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, et s'assirent sur le lit. L'albinos observa attentivement son compagnon : il était plus pâle qu'habituellement, et de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. De plus, il aurait juré qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il serra les dents, mais ne dit rien, et attendit patiemment que Mukuro lui raconte ce qui se passait.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons parla pendant quelques minutes à peine. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, se contentant de narrer les faits sans s'étaler sur ses pensées personnelles. Pourtant, même si il ne les exprimait pas clairement, son interlocuteur sentait l'angoisse et le doute dans ses paroles. Au long de ce court récit – qui aurait été inintéressant pour beaucoup, mais qui captiva l'albinos, ses inquiétudes étant finalement fondées – il commença à bouillir intérieurement. Mukuro ne pleurait pas. Il semblait juste un peu triste et inquiet, mais il se doutait que cette absence de l'être cher lui pesait bien plus que cela – il en avait lui-même fait les frais ces dernières semaines. Byakuran sentit sa colère grandir encore un peu, pour finalement se stabiliser, se transformant en une rage froide et contrôlée, entièrement dirigée vers la source des problèmes du serveur.

« Mukuro-kun ? »

L'autre leva la tête, l'air encore perdu dans ses pensées. L'albinos le prit tendrement dans ses bras, dans le seul but de le réconforter et de l'apaiser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la position devienne trop inconfortable. Byakuran crut un moment que Mukuro pleurait, mais il n'en était rien – il s'était simplement endormi. Il se demanda un moment pendant combien d'heures le jeune homme avait dormi au cours de ces dernières semaines, et remarqua qu'il était toujours accroché à son tee-shirt, l'air complètement calme, presque soulagé – il rougit et détourna le regard.

Il resta ainsi, partagé entre l'idée de s'endormir avec lui ou continuer à le regarder. Repoussant ces deux options, il détacha doucement les fines mains du serveur de son haut, et se leva. Il piqua un paquet de chamallow à la cuisine, et l'ouvrit tout en réfléchissant. Il commença à mâchonner les sucreries. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Mukuro. De toute façon, il n'essaierait pas de le détourner de son glaçon – le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de rester en bons thermes avec lui, voire devenir son ami si les choses tournaient en sa faveur. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'asiatique dénigrer ses sentiments, cette façon de faire l'énervait au plus haut point. A cette seule pensée, Byakuran écrasa le paquet de bonbons.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la chambre pour vérifier que le bruit n'avait pas réveillé le propriétaire des lieux. Il l'aimait. C'était une idiotie, il savait qu'il se blessait lui-même en ayant ce genre de sentiment pour une personne incapable de lui rendre cet amour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A l'instant même, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, il ne pensait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir avec lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas – il était beaucoup trop coureur de jupons pour avoir ce genre de pensées en temps normal.

Il détourna à nouveau le regard, continuant à mâcher les sucreries qui l'enverraient un jour à l'hôpital pour surdose de sucre. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers les malheurs de son compagnon, puis vers Kyōya. Celui qui avait osé le mettre dans cet état. Celui qui le faisait angoisser, le rendait triste, l'empêchait jusqu'à dormir et manger correctement. Cet homme qui était suffisamment cruel pour malmener ainsi les sentiments de Mukuro. La colère se déversa une nouvelle fois dans les veines de l'albinos, et il reposa calmement son paquet de chamallow. Il devait s'expliquer avec lui. Maintenant.


	13. Colère

Titre : Le hasard fait bien les choses [Chapitre 13 : Colère]

Disclaimer : Je suis sérieusement en manque d'inspiration pour cette partie-là, donc je me contenterais de dire que Reborn! et ses charmants personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama. u.u'

Pairings : 6918, avec d'autres pairings pas très importants et que vous devez connaître si vous avez lu les chapitres précédents.

Note de l'auteur : Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce chapitre, quel horreur ! J'ai passé plus d'un mois dessus, avec une panne d'inspiration énorme au milieu… tout ça pour trois malheureuses pages. *

**Colère**

Byakuran traversa le palier. Sur la porte en face de celle de Mukuro, le numéro dix était inscrit. Il toqua discrètement, n'attendant pas réellement de réponse – après tout, le fameux voisin n'était sans doute pas chez lui actuellement… La porte s'ouvrit sur deux yeux aciers qui le fusillèrent.

« Je viens voir Hibari Kyōya, anonça l'albinos avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

- C'est moi. »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Alors c'était lui ? Il sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Il aimait Mukuro, il le savait. Voir quelqu'un s'amuser ainsi avec les sentiments de la personne aimée lui était simplement insupportable. Il se demanda avec colère ce que le jeune homme aux yeux vairons appréciait chez l'individu en face de lui. Il était plutôt petit, avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus virant au gris sombre. Il était bien habillé, avec un costard cravate noir qui laissait penser à un homme d'affaire – ce que son ton froid avait confirmé dans l'esprit de Byakuran, correspondant très bien au personnage. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Il était loin d'être laid, certes, mais il semblait être du genre sérieux et inaccessible.

L'albinos eut un soupir déçu – il s'était attendu à mieux. L'homme en face de lui attendait toujours de savoir ce que venais faire un inconnu devant son appartement. Il n'eut jamais la réponse. Byakuran attrapa violemment Kyōya par sa cravate, et l'embrassa avec une férocité et une méchanceté rare. Il avait osé faire du mal à Mukuro. Il l'avait blessé, bien plus profondément qu'il ne semblait le croire. Il s'était servi de lui. Lui avait donné un espoir avant de le lui enlever lentement, doucement, de la pire des façons. Il était lâche, égoïste.

Ce baiser n'était pas destiné à éveiller le désir. C'était un baiser pour faire mal. Trop brutal, trop violent. L'albinos mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'autre et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, provoquant de vives protestations. Il resta quelques secondes à peine avant de se retirer, repoussant l'autre avec force. Il s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa main.

« Décevant, lâcha-t-il d'un ton où plus aucune lueur d'amusement ne perçait. C'est avec ça que tu as réussi à avoir Mukuro-kun ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? répliqua le brun avec un regard effrayant. »

Byakuran l'ignora. Sans plus de façons, il balança son poing dans la figure de l'asiatique.

#

Kyōya était en train de lire le dernier roman qu'il avait acheté, parmi d'autres. Il aimait lire : c'était une activité à la fois calme et qui lui permettait d'occuper ses heures libres. Le livre qu'il tenait actuellement entre les mains racontait une histoire policière, très intéressante et pleine de suspens – malgré qu'il ait depuis longtemps découvert l'identité du coupable. Le brun était allongé sur son canapé, la tête calée contre un coussin, quand la sonnette retentit. Il soupira silencieusement, agacé – personne ne venait le déranger, habituellement. Il hésita un instant entre rester dans sa confortable position et aller ouvrir, avant de choisir cette deuxième option. A peine eut-il entrebâillé la porte qu'il pensa à une erreur.

L'individu qui venait de le déranger dans sa lecture lui était totalement inconnu. Il était sûr et certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Il était grand – au moins une tête de plus que lui – avec de courts cheveux d'un blanc immaculé que démentaient sa vingtaine d'années environ.

« Je viens voir Hibari Kyōya. »

Son sourire était forcé. L'asiatique, lui, était loin de sourire. Pourquoi un inconnu connaissait-il son nom ? Pire : pourquoi cet individu connaissait-il à la fois son nom et son adresse ? Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur la présence de l'albinos chez lui. Cependant, malgré la surprise, le brun réussit à garder un visage de marbre, et sa voix ne faillit pas.

« C'est moi. »

Kyōya vit l'autre hausser un sourcil étonné. Un silence pesant s'installa, et le brun remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait sous toutes les coutures, ce qui acheva de l'agacer. Il allait demander à l'autre de se présenter et de donner le motif de sa visite impromptue, quand il l'attrapa vivement par sa cravate – avant de plaquer violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'asiatique ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de repousser l'albinos – qui ne le lâcha pas. Il sentit des dents mordre ses lèvres, et un léger goût de sang envahi sa bouche alors qu'une langue impétueuse entamait un mouvement bien trop rapide avec la sienne. Quand finalement l'inconnu consentit à le relâcher, Kyōya s'éloigna vivement, à bout de souffle.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que sa rage atteigne des sommets. Un individu, qui n'avait même pas la décence de se présenter à lui, venait le déranger au beau milieu de sa lecture, pour finalement l'embrasser d'une façon bien trop sauvage pour être bien intentionnée. Il fusilla du regard l'autre, et hésita un instant entre le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou le pousser par-dessus la rambarde d'escalier. Il n'eut le temps d'en faire aucun.

« Décevant. C'est avec ça que tu as eu Mukuro-kun ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? répliqua Kyōya d'une voix lourde de menaces de mort. »

Mukuro… C'était donc un ami de l'ananas, sans doute. Qui devait être au courant pour l'incident du baiser. Et qui, apparemment, lui en voulait. Il nota mentalement d'aller tuer cet abruti de voisin dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il était encore en train de fusiller l'inconnu du regard, quand son poing vint le frapper violemment à la joue gauche. Le choc fit reculer le brun de quelques pas.

#

Mukuro releva la tête, encore légèrement fatigué. Il avait dû s'endormir, et Byakuran avait sans doute crut bon de le laisser se reposer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et en déduit qu'il avait dû dormir pendant un quart d'heure au maximum. Il se leva en bâillant, et remarqua que l'albinos était absent de l'appartement. Le serveur fronça les sourcils – il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

#

Kyōya releva la tête, massant doucement sa joue meurtrie. Il allait le tuer. Maintenant. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'albinos, le faisant chuter au sol. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, désordonnés mais non moins efficaces. Soudain, le brun sentit les doigts de son assaillant prendre prise autour de son cou, avant de se refermer lentement. Il bascula en arrière, et sa tête cogna violemment le sol, alors que l'autre appuyait désormais de toutes ses forces sur sa gorge. Il suffoqua, crachota, tenta vainement de le repousser alors qu'il sentait son corps entier devenir lourd. Byakuran était animé par une haine telle qu'il aurait pu continuer bien plus loin si une voix ne l'avait pas stoppé soudainement.

« Stop ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Byakuran, lâches-le ! »

L'albinos s'exécuta sans un mot, avant de se retourner vers un Mukuro atterré, incompréhension et peur se lisant sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir été capable de se contrôler. A présent, le jeune homme allait le détester pour de bon. Mortifié, Byakuran récupéra rapidement ses affaires chez le serveur et quitta les lieux – le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard.

#

Mukuro se précipita vers Kyōya. Son visage était pâle, et sa respiration irrégulière, mais il semblait bien aller. Le serveur ne pu réprimer un long soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'asiatique était hors de danger. Il regarda un moment son vis-à-vis : devait-il le ramener chez lui, et le laisser seul alors qu'il était dans cet état, ou le laisser se reposer dans son propre appartement ? Choisissant la seconde option, il passa les bras du brun sur ses épaules et le porta jusqu'à son canapé où il le déposa doucement. Il semblait reprendre peu à peu des couleurs, et sa respiration devint moins chaotique au bout de quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, Mukuro demanda d'une voix qu'il voix qu'il aurait voulu moins inquiète :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Kyōya répondit par un simple hochement de tête, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il avait vraiment cru tomber dans les pommes à un moment, l'albinos y était allé fort. Il regarda autour de lui : la pièce était relativement propre, quoique très en désordre. Sans doute l'appartement de l'ananas, pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en face de lui, avait une mine inquiète qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Une connaissance, répliqua le serveur sur un ton neutre qui masquait mal sa réticence sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi s'en est-il prit à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

Les yeux du brun se rétrécirent. Évidemment, il n'était pas idiot, et tout laissait penser qu'il n'était pas une simple connaissance – après tout, il savait pour le baiser de l'autre soir. Peut être le petit ami de l'ananas, venu se venger ? A cette pensée, Kyōya se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Il allait partir, quand il sentit Mukuro l'attraper par le bras.

* * *

Bon, voilà... C'est dur à dire, je n'aime pas annoncer ce genre de choses, et je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à le faire, mais... je mets cette fanfiction en pause. C'est horrible, c'est abominable, je suis une auteur nulle pour vous imposer ça, je sais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'arrive plus à tenir le rythme de parution, les devoirs et révisions se multiplient à mesure que la fin de l'année approche, et je n'arrive vraiment plus à suivre... Je suis vraiment désolée, en particulier pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début, je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant et je m'en veux à mourir... Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates, je dirais rien ! TTwTT

Quand je dis que je mets cette fanfiction en pause, ça ne veut pas dire que la suite n'arrivera jamais ! Elle arrivera, je vous le promets ! Juste super en retard, mais j'ai déjà un bout du chapitre 14, il faut juste que je trouve le temps... je pense que les chapitres sortiront à un rythme très, très, très lent (à peu près un tous les deux ou trois mois)... Encore désolée !


End file.
